


无问

by Chiyikouju



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyikouju/pseuds/Chiyikouju
Summary: Leo raised Paulo then...
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

【迪梅】无问  
一

贫民区纵横密布的小巷像一张巨大的蛛网，Paulo一路向前跑，把苍凉破败的街区甩在身后，在他跑到肋间生疼的时候，看见了光。  
冬天的科尔多瓦并不寒冷，破旧的起球的帽衫和大的拖沓的球鞋也足以御寒，太阳从庄严的教堂斜后方升起来，在广场上投下钟楼的影子。Paulo痴迷的看着那座安静又有力量的建筑物，人们从它身边经过，用手在胸口划个十字。他放轻脚步踩上古老的石阶，穿过拱门，从粉色的门廊里看到在玛利亚雕像面前低眉垂眼的妇女们，然后停在小礼拜堂门口。和所有的耶稣雕像一样，礼拜堂里的耶稣被高高的钉在十字架上，肋骨清晰可见，头无力的偏向一边，深棕色的头发遮住脸，边上的烛光不足以照亮这个空间。Paulo用手撑着膝盖直到终于平复了呼吸，站直了学着孤儿院里修女教过的样子，进行了一次祷告。高高的穹顶上响起钟声，他回头向来处跑去。

梅西基金会刚成立的时候是Leo自以为对这个机构最为了解的时刻。  
“我希望基金会能帮助到像我一样生病的孩子们，还有孤儿。”

基金会第一次在阿根廷的科尔多瓦进行回收玩具捐赠活动时梅西到了现场，必要而大张旗鼓的慈善事业。  
闪光灯下简短的捐赠仪式后孩子们享用了餐点，他们一手抱着分到的玩具排队用盘子接院长挨个夹的牛角包和儿童套餐。基金会的管理人员在和梅西的父亲交流，梅西刚刚经历了一轮合影，趁着没有再次陷入人群，他伸手拿了一个牛角包向后院走去，阿根廷的牛肉才世界闻名，他咬了一口面包，并没有什么食欲。

想到出发前父亲的要求他心里有些忐忑，Leo很喜欢小孩子，可是他自己都还没长大呢。  
不知道从哪个角落里搞来一个漏气到瘪了一块的足球，他一路颠着朝前走。后院里只有不知名的褐色灌木丛，长的倒是很有气势，左一丛右一从密密的冲着一人高去了。  
“交出来！给我！”左手边的树丛里传来压低了但依然蛮横的声音，然后是倒地的声响。树丛开始扑簌簌的剧烈抖动然后一个灰扑扑的身影从里面半跌半撞的踉跄出来，怀里抱着一个足球，很眼熟，是他刚刚送给孤儿院的签名球。猫崽子一样的东西有些慌不择路，抱着球撞在梅西腿侧，然后扑通一声摔倒了，还紧紧抱着那个崭新的足球。头发被枝叶蹭的乱糟糟，里面还落了草叶。一抬头，小脸上横一道竖一道的沾着灰尘，被枝条划到的地方略微红肿起来，像是要破皮了，不合身衣服也被他连跑带滚的蹭乱了，手肘处撕出一道口子。  
只有眼睛又大又亮，绿宝石一样莹莹闪着光，然而此刻皱着眉又凶又野毫不畏惧的瞪着他。  
三个高大得多的少年绕过树丛跑了出来，气势汹汹的冲着野猫崽子就伸出了手，想要揪住他的后领：“小杂种！”  
Leo把凶凶的崽子挡在身后，平时在场上他只有被前辈们挡在身后拎出冲突圈的份儿，但他脾气可算不上好，而且他今天可是来做慈善的，Leo想到这点就心安理得了。  
为首的孩子一下认出了他，收敛了脸上横溢的霸蛮，不甘心的看向他身后。左手边长着雀斑的棕发男孩机灵的多：“梅西先生，这小子来晚了，还偷走了拍卖用的球，修女让我们拿回去。“  
“我没偷，这是玩具箱里的，我抽中了。“身后的崽子已经站了起来，长得不算高音量倒是不甘示弱，扯着嗓子嗷呜嗷呜的喊过去。

Leo不知道该说什么，他回头看看，崽子皱着眉抿唇，嘴唇干燥的起皮开裂，板着一张包子脸，满不在乎的用过长的衣袖擦怀里的球，根本不屑看对面三个比他年纪大又强壮的对手，终于擦干净了，才抬头看了一眼Leo，后知后觉红了耳根，脏兮兮的小脸绿宝石暗夜生辉。  
Leo歪了歪头。领着崽子走回室内，悄悄重新签了一个球放回去，回头冲崽子眨了眨眼睛，做了一个嘘的手势，然后就被拉去进行新一轮合影。偶然回头，崽子还抱着球站在那里看他，傻乎乎孤零零的样子。

“Leo，基金会希望你可以暂时领养一个孤儿 “那时候父亲仔细观察着Leo的表情，”当然，不需要真的和他生活在一起，只是……“  
“我能自己选吗？”想到之前的谈话，Leo穿过大厅走到在和公关交流的父亲身边问他。主管一手拿着酒杯笑着拍拍Leo的肩：“Leo我们已经谈好了，这只是一个短期项目，不会超过两个月。”梅西看着父亲，父亲犹豫了，最终Leo还是得到了他想要的，但之前还要去征求另一个人意见。

“你愿意跟我回家吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
“你和我，生活在一起”Leo顿了顿，“我不太会做饭，但是可以上学和踢球。我踢的还行。”  
人类幼崽仔仔细细盯着他看了：“一直吗？”  
这个问题花了Leo比较长的时间，最后他许诺：“只要你愿意。”

手续办的很快。Leo接过院长递来的文件，突然想起自己还不知道他的男孩子，他的小宝石叫什么名字。他迅速扫过文件的开头，那里端端正正写着：Paulo Dybala。

“Dybi？”奶猫循声抬头，这一次一点也不凶不野了，清清亮亮还害羞地眨了两下：“Leo？”

他们就要一起飞过大西洋，回家去。Leo帮迪比系好安全带，迪比还环抱着那颗足球，Leo的签名在最上面。  
在大西洋上迪比悄悄把眼睛睁开一条缝看闭紧眼睛的Leo，还是昏头昏脑的，那位年迈的修女确实没有骗他，可他当时真的只是想向上帝要一个签名球，现在这算什么呢？

二

在宠坏小朋友这件事上Leo天赋异禀，他从第一天起就无师自通像哄刚出生的小侄子一样用软绵绵的嗓音哄Paulo睡觉，在自己家里没有哥哥嫂子会嘲笑他。Paulo只会一声不吭的把被子拉的很高，乖乖闭眼睛，可能是暖气太足，他耳朵发红。总是等他睡着之后Leo才轻手轻脚的回到自己房间。  
秘密本来不会被发现，如果他跑的再快一点的话。Paulo沮丧的想。  
那天，不常见的，Leo半夜醒了。他穿着小矮人睡衣睡眼惺忪的穿过走廊想去看一眼捡回来不久的幼崽，走到门口，推门，推不动。然后门里传来咚的一声。Leo用力一推，门嘭的撞到墙上发出夜里听来尤为巨大的响声。Paulo坐在床脚揉脑袋，被胡桃木床架撞的鼻子发酸。  
夜深到连鸟叫都停了，尽管场面混乱，但他们都并没有完全摆脱睡意的纠缠，Leo深感现在不是聊天的好时机。他捞起Paulo塞进被子里，然后自己也钻了进去，囫囵睡成一团，暖意从胸口扩散。  
梅西对胸口一团温热提升的睡眠质量很满意，他没有问过Paulo为什么睡在地上，但他的确提议要不要一起睡。Paulo抱着枕头跟在Leo身后走进他的房间，小动物似的动作灵活爬上床把枕头长长久久的并排放在一起，然后率先躺下，他再一次感受到熟悉的眩晕。也许他睡在门口的时候是祷告过Leo不要很快把他送回去。可现在又算什么呢。  
尽管内心活动丰富，可Paulo那时候还不是很会主动开口讲话。Leo生平第一次觉得能理解Gerard为什么恶作剧的把他东西搬光。可是Paulo乖巧听话，而且Geri完全是个王八蛋，所以Leo当然不能把Paulo的东西扔掉来看他会不会主动开口或者放声大哭。  
Leo尽力的做了尝试，比如带他出去走走，不用总是闷在家里，事与愿违，一出门Paulo就开始不安的观察四周，小小的湿润手心一直拉着Leo的手不松开。但他们还是一直走到了海边，巨大的海鸥悠闲的在沙滩上踩出一个一个嚣张的爪印。Leo问Paulo是不是第一次看见海，Paulo点点头，Leo坐在松软的沙子里，拉着Paulo和他面对面，又轻又缓的声音让人从心底放松：“我也是在这里。当时我们在等巴萨的通知，等他们决定要不要我。等了很久都没有消息，我们来了海边，那时候也是冬天，可是和今天一样天气很好。”Paulo又点点头，他伸手摸了摸Leo的酒窝。

今天是上学的日子。Paulo还没有校服，他穿着新衣服，黑色T恤上印着白色闪电，Leo的童装同款，站在教室前面，老师用他不熟悉的口音对十几个同学说，这是来自阿根廷的Paulo。后排一个长着黑色鬈发的小胖子举手大声提问：“阿根廷是什么，离恩典区近吗？”所有人都傻笑了起来，老师并没有责备他，直接让Paulo去前排女孩子身边坐下了。  
可爱的金棕色头发的女孩子叫Irene，笑起来甜甜的，下课她从铅笔盒里拿出一颗糖推到Paulo面前。Paulo不想说话，他摇摇头把糖又推了回去。但他不知道这个动作会让Irene哭起来，Paulo身体僵硬了，他不知所措的站起来，正想伸手去拿糖果，后排比他高出一个头的大个子已经推了他一把：“阿根廷乡巴佬。”Paulo撞在了书桌边上，他扶着书桌站稳，然后一拳打在对方下巴上。

Leo今天没有训练。幸好没有。四年级的负责人告诉他Paulo打掉了班上同学的一颗牙：“是颗一直没换的乳牙，没有什么损伤，但是打人还是……”Paulo站在Leo身边一声不吭，低着头像是对自己的鞋产生了浓厚兴趣。他撞到桌子的小腿青了一大块在裤子的遮掩下隐隐作痛，奇怪的心理让他不想告诉Leo。  
这时候Leo打断了对方的话，他不擅长应付陌生人，更不要说争辩了，何况他自己上学时就不爱讲话。此刻只能语速不快，一字一句的说：“我的迪比很乖，不会欺负同学的。”这算不上解释，校方的人也见多了护短的家长，尽管这个格外年轻又有些名气。Paulo依然没有抬头，这时班上的老师牵着Irene也来了办公室，小姑娘还在抽鼻子，她指指Paulo小声说，是Daniel先打他的。  
Leo蹲了下来和Paulo视线平齐，Paulo头低的更厉害了，一定是温暖的蜂蜜色眼睛让他鼻子发酸，同时纠结着的胃部温热起来。Leo说，我们先回家吧。他牵着Paulo往外走，Paulo眨眨眼睛让眼泪掉进尘土里。  
Leo牵着Paulo慢慢往前走，经过了冰淇淋店，大大的蛋筒招牌上画着粉色和巧克力的冰淇淋。Leo问他：“我想吃甜筒了，Paulo要不要吃？”Paulo点点头，于是两个人一人一个冰淇淋球坐在街边的长椅上，Paulo的长睫毛上挂着一点水珠，脚勉强碰到地面，专心的在吃冰淇淋。Leo边吃边看他被的养的肉嘟嘟起来的侧脸，大口大口舔奶霜的样子很是生猛，于是没忍住凑过去蹭了蹭他的睫毛逗他说：“这么好看的宝石怎么能用来哭呀。”Paulo害羞了起来，这件事很快成为了他们间的一个小笑话，Leo开始JoyaJoya的叫他。而在那个时候，Paulo第一次把脸埋进Leo胸口，听他的声音从胸腔闷闷的传出来：“只要Paulo说了我都会相信，所以你可以告诉我真话。”Paulo安静的抱着他，手里的冰淇淋开始融化。过了一会儿Paulo松开手，Leo觉得自己又失败一次。Paulo近在咫尺的看着他，眼圈还有些发红，眼睛清澈透亮的像被泉水浸泡着的绿宝石，又有琥珀温柔的质地，他说：“我喜欢吃冰淇淋。”Leo：“诶？”Paulo迅速亲了一口他的侧脸：“我喜欢Leo。”

和幼崽混熟了并不一定完全是好事，Leo很快见识了Paulo究竟有多难养。Paulo有些低血糖所以早上经常睡不醒，Leo在拉玛西亚试训都没有起这么早过，但是现在他得先叫醒Paulo洗漱然后任由他再睡一会儿，把早餐准备好给他坐在床边吃，同时还自欺欺人的教导说等身体好了不许这样。Paulo迷上了FIFA还参加了学校的足球队，踢的当然是10号。  
队内烤肉聚餐的时候Leo帮忙削了土豆片，马斯切拉诺惊讶的让他坐下，等着吃就可以了，Leo：“哦？哦。”他玩了一会儿手机，然后把它放回口袋百无聊赖的伸长手指戳了戳平托：“好累哦。”端了一盘烤牛排的平托笑话他：“躺累了？”Leo接过盘子食指大动先塞了满嘴：“可不是嘛。”

亲缘是一种初始属性。和掷骰子一样。有人能掷3个6，就有人会轮到3个1。  
Leo有非常爱他的父亲和母亲，哥哥和妹妹。  
Paulo有Leo。而且他好看。在一个平和的环境中不难交到朋友。  
意思是早上当校车停在家门口时，如果Paulo醒晚了没有及时上车就会有女孩子跑下车甜甜的叫Leo梅西先生，然后问他能不能在客厅里等Paulo。Leo经常产生把这一幕拍下来发到87三人组群里的冲动，他能勉强应付来都要多谢Cesc。Leo不止一次看到一队小孩同时下了校车挤挤闹闹向客厅进军，像一队小动物开始还规规矩矩坐沙发，很快就躺的遍地都是了。父亲对此颇有微词，然而Leo觉得Paulo能交到朋友更重要。不过Paulo只有一开始喜欢看见朋友们看到Leo伸手捂住张大了的嘴巴惊讶的样子，很快就不喜欢了。  
不喜欢Leo一次就能记住他每个朋友的名字，Beltran，Nahuel，Scorza。不喜欢朋友们缠着Leo发疯的样子，要签名要合影要一起踢球。何况Leo很轻易的就答应了。光着脚就和孩子们玩成一片，认认真真一点也不放水，过起人来跟小熊捉小鸡似的，妹妹头都跑乱了，漂亮的闪开角度正要射门，Paulo突然冲过来从后面抱住他的腰。  
希望朋友们都消失，回他们自己家去。这是我的时间，我的院子，我的Leo，Paulo委屈的想。  
趁着Leo被Paulo抱住了动不了，Nahuel把球踢进了球门，男孩们大笑起来在草地上叠人塔庆祝，天边的火烧云一路烧到山顶上。Leo不喜欢输，玩游戏也不喜欢，他有些生气的转过身，却发现Paulo脸都皱成一团了，一声不吭的紧紧抱住他。Leo懵了一下，犹豫着说：“Joya，不喜欢输也不可以作弊哦。这次就算了。”   
驯养这件事当然是双方的。敞开的每一颗心都将重塑你。Paulo扑进他怀里。已经分不清自己是为Leo被分享了委屈还是在为自己冲动的打破了规则而生气了。热乎乎的马黛茶让他的小烦恼和水汽一同蒸腾，螺旋上升然后消失。

这种玩闹时间在一个孩子突然从书包里掏出摩门经对Leo传教，和学校里倒卖梅西签名照片的交易出现后就结束了，Paulo把那个讨厌鬼朋友手里的照片都抢了回来还打了一架，以额角的一块淤青为终结。  
回家的时候Paulo还记得用手压住额发，然而晚安吻的时候露了馅。  
“没关系啊Joya你的朋友都很可爱。只是照片罢了。我一年大概要签好几箱呢。”  
Paulo闷闷不乐的趴在Leo腿边上，很明显没有被安慰到。抢回来的照片都皱了。Leo重新给了他一个晚安吻，亲在淤青边上。Paulo蹭过去抱住Leo的腰把脸埋进他怀里小声说：“Leo是我的。”Leo被他蹭的有点痒，觉得小孩子真有意思，回抱住郁闷的Paulo学他的口气：“Joya是我的。”Paulo内心的乱流都被梳理成温柔的海浪声。

很快巴塞罗那的冬天也到了，Paulo第一次在冬天过生日。他围着围巾一路跑进家门，11月的巴塞没有如他所愿下起雪，可是Leo给他准备了蛋糕和任天堂。Paulo吹蜡烛之前双手合十许了愿望，有些害羞的样子，耳朵尖红红的，长睫毛在烛光下投出小少年生动柔和的阴影。  
Leo心里有只小猫伸出爪子挠了挠，他忍了忍，还是没忍住问Paulo许了什么愿望。Paulo非常不好意思，嘟囔道：“我已经长大了。”但在Leo的追问下他还是红着脸说：“Leo可以给我读一次睡前故事吗？一次就可以了。”  
Leo不喜欢读书，可童话书有什么不好呢，哪怕是每天读也可以  
。  
“一个男孩子如果没有狗，就像白天没有太阳，我看就像是没有酒的宴会。”  
“你买的是二手狗，查理布朗。”  
“现在你是我的狗了，史努比。”  
Paulo枕在Leo的胳膊上睡着了。Irene对他抱怨过11岁了妈妈还要读睡前故事给她听，简直是不尊重淑女的成长。Paulo对此没有什么感觉，没去过的地方没有意义，没经历的人生就是虚无。那Leo才是意义的起点。  
Leo读英文名字发音真可爱。想要一只狗，Leo肯定也想要。是Paulo睡过去之前的最后一个胡思乱想。

正文无关

“别看有些人表面风光，背地里连只奶猫都没有。”意有所指的恶意私语声从隔壁更衣室传来。白白猫飞快偷瞄了一眼橘猫，意外的发现橘猫一点也没受影响。但橘猫看起来并不希望别人发现他心情还不错，故意折下了耳朵。英短迅速跳过来给他舔耳朵：”没关系的Leo，你还小。以后会有奶猫的。“（最好是和我生。白白猫觉得自己听到了英短的OS。急忙晃了晃脑袋。

这不是第一次了，也不是第二次第三次。白白猫发现橘猫一个猫缩在角落里对着手机傻笑，时不时的舔一口屏幕，舔完又警惕的四处张望一下。白白猫轻巧无声的跳上柜顶一路小跑到橘猫的更衣柜顶上，虽然知道这样不好但还是耐不住好奇小心翼翼探出脑袋窥探橘猫的手机屏幕。橘猫像是感受到了什么，猛的抬头，白白猫吓的一个踉跄，从柜顶窜到了橘猫的板凳上，两个猫挤成一团，喵喵叫中还夹杂着白猫道歉的声音：“哎哟疼，抱歉Leo。“

白猫是橘猫最好的朋友，所以橘猫犹豫再三终于和他分享了手机相册，凑在一起小小声：“Andres我特别特别特别高兴，我终于有奶猫了，他还特别特别特别好看！”  
“你见过这么好看的奶猫吗！！！“橘猫急切的询问道。白猫看着屏幕上灰棕色的一团欲言又止：”没，没有……“这看起来并不完全像猫，可是Leo真的很高兴。  
自从被白猫撞破之后橘猫就带着晒娃的心情经常要和白猫分享新照片，白猫每每话到嘴边又咽下去，终于有一天犹豫着小声开口：“Leo，他是不是有点凶，哦？“橘猫受了天大的质疑一样，爪子飞快的翻起图来：“他非常可爱！！！！！！”

三

那么多年里Paulo一直希望有个局外人能对他讲早年的那些事，给他一段旁白。对了，是旁白，他并不需要第三个人。只不要像对镜自照一样总是孤独的反复回味，好像一切脆弱的是斑斓的彩色泡沫，是无中生有的可悲臆想。最后一字一句都衍生出意义的迷宫，让他无休止的沉溺其中。

因为手心里珍藏的每一天每一刻都闪着真实温柔的细碎光芒，他站在巨大光源反复投射冲破层层帷幕后拥抱了整个空间的朦胧光亮里。因此什么也看不分明，他知道棕色眼睛从光亮深处看向他，然后是深陷的酒窝，恍如灵魂风眼。Paulo只有一条向前的道路，他走在无限靠近光源的路上，却永远不能走到尽头。

啊，他在笑，又起风了。

凌晨4点54分，Leo难以置信的睁大双眼躺在床上，3小时后他就该出门训练了。他不能在Pep眼皮下面打哈欠，以免主教练发明出更多诸如12点以后禁止x生活之类的命令。  
想到Pep严肃的神情，Leo翻了个白眼：说的好像我有空一样。

一个舒适的夜晚，可以滚来滚去的大床。Paulo的脑袋没有挤在他胸口，脚也没有四仰八叉的压在他腰上，Leo可以重新感受到占据一整张床的满足感。他从懒洋洋的大猫一般的侧躺翻了个身，四肢舒展开来，可很快又不安分的开始在被子里挥动手脚，把一只手枕去脑后。从不失眠的莱奥内尔梅西先生赌气的看着天花板，不用转头就熟练的拍亮了床头柜上的数字时钟，夜光亮起来，告诉他5点了。Leo翻了个身把脸埋进枕头里。

这是Paulo住去拉玛西亚的第三天，Leo在黑暗中想，明天就是周五了，训练完我可以去看他，接他回家过个周末，和那些把孩子宠坏第一天就迫不及待要去的父母们一点也不一样。Leo觉得自己很成熟了，失眠也一定能克服，Pep一直强调要训练自我控制和自我调节的能力。可是他刚拍拍枕头换了个方向，又不由自主的担心起Paulo能不能适应寄宿生活来。他还记得Paulo刚刚来家里的样子，睡不好也不吭声，尤其是这两年还被宠的挑食起来。尽管Leo自己没办法做好吃蔬菜的榜样，他心虚的想到，可是不一样的，他已经成年了，成年人一定有其他摄入维生素的方式。

思绪像空调口持续输送的风一样稳定的连绵不绝，这样居家度日的温柔声响能被注意到一定是因为室内格外的空。5点10分，Leo持续失眠中。

午饭时候Paulo捧着他的宝贝马黛茶壶按室友说的方式熏眼睛，温热的水汽扑到眼睑上，“Marc这真的有用吗？”巴尔特拉肯定的点点头，说：“这可是我奶奶的法子。”Paulo眼睛下面青着，他不想这样去见Leo，像个离开家就没法睡觉还会偷偷哭的小孩子。

Leo心不在焉的在和负责青训的Marti聊天，Paulo还没有过来。Marti大力拍打他的肩膀哈哈哈的笑着说Leo你给我们送来了一个小梅西。Leo笑的很腼腆：“Paulo一直喜欢踢球。”Marti接着说：“不过我们得想办法解决他的体重问题，半个星期就掉了5斤，你在家都给他吃什么？”“什么？！”Leo声音一下大了起来。Marti还在哈哈哈的笑着说系统训练下这不算少见，Leo已经完全无心听下去了，他急需见到Paulo。

他掉头熟门熟路去了训练场，走出走廊，小小一片球场上，Paulo背对着他一路带球突入禁区，被分组训练的小后卫放倒了，两个人笑了起来，小后卫还作势压着他不给起来。场边U12的教练看到Leo也乐呵呵的，告诉Leo：“小Paulo跟Andres当时一样受欢迎，孩子们都抢着要跟他一组。”晒黑了，也瘦了，Leo踮了踮脚眼尖的发现Paulo好容易被喂出来的婴儿肥没了，下巴瘦出一个尖儿看起来脸更小了，立刻抿着嘴神色不虞，看他笑着从草皮上爬起来，还是一样不肯好好穿球袜，松松垮垮的堆在脚踝那儿，脸上黏着草屑，和小后卫勾肩搭背，撒娇似的往队友怀里蹭，感情很好的样子。

Leo轻轻哼了一声，教练笑眯眯的吹响了训练结束的哨声。汗湿的小狼崽儿一样的Paulo转过头就看到Leo站在场边，脸色说不上多高兴，青训队员一窝蜂的拥了过去，把Leo团团围住，Leo隔着一群小队员对他眨了一下眼睛。Paulo站在原地，球从脚边滚开，他眼眶微微发热，一定是巴尔特拉的秘方有问题，他抹了一把脸上的汗水，慢慢朝开始签名的Leo走过去。

等Leo如愿以偿把自家小宝石塞进车里，实在已经是夕阳西下了。怕疯跑完的Paulo着凉Leo给他带了外套，一边开车一边打量他的侧脸，可爱的双下巴不见了让他很不高兴。Paulo急着想把一切新鲜事都告诉他，比如他们第一场练习赛他就进了5个球，拉玛西亚里刚建成的图书馆里他翻到了Leo的自传。Leo想到Paulo旺盛的好奇心说不定很快能发掘他的童年轶事，连忙撇清关系：“没什么好看的，我都没看过。”

“迪比你还是回家住吧，教练说你的体重不达标。”Leo慢吞吞的开口，心想Paulo一定会很高兴的。然而一路都在迫不及待往他手边蹭的Paulo犹豫了，手肘搭在车窗边上低头看着膝盖上的足球嗯了半天也没说出个好来。Leo觉得心里有什么东西凝固住堵在那儿了，语速突然变快：“你更喜欢住在拉玛西亚吗？”Paulo沮丧的摇摇头。

一直开到家车里都很沉默，看着Paulo低沉的侧脸Leo大概一路踩的不是油门是打气筒，到家门口已经快把自己充满了。他啪嗒一声打开安全带，Paulo迅速扑进了他怀里，脖子根后面汗渍还没干透，连珠炮一样的说：“我没有瘦很多的，我会好好吃饭。是教练告诉你我哭了吗？我会适应好的，你不要担心。我，我不会给Leo丢人的。”

少年接近变声期的清脆声音在Leo心口轻轻扎了一下，气漏光了还隐隐发疼：“Paulo你哭了吗？谁说你给我丢人了？”

“我没有哭！只是他们现在都知道是Leo送我去的了，如果我不能住下去……而且他们还让我住在Leo住过的房间里。”Paulo想起那张单人床，那里没有Leo的味道，非常陌生，让人不安，可是，Paulo抱住怀里的被子，他想象着小Leo睡在同样地方的样子。这么一点想象抚慰了他，让他勉强度过了第一个晚上。  
“诶？”Leo惊讶的打断了他，“我没有住过拉玛西亚啊。我当时要打针每天都回家的。”  
“？！？！”Paulo：突然被骗。Marti：哈哈哈。小孩子需要一点特别的鼓励嘛。

Leo安稳又舒坦的抱好了自家小宝石，蹭了蹭他瘦下去的脸颊，暗自下定决心要尽快把他的婴儿肥喂回来，然后收紧这个拥抱：“Paulo很棒，他们都夸你是小梅西呢。”Paulo露在外面的耳朵尖红了：“我喜欢学Leo踢球，Leo是最好的。可是，可是我以后也要踢迪巴拉的足球。”说完抬头认真盯着Leo，Leo没有一点不快，茸茸的小卷刘海底下眼睛暖的像化开的巧克力，Paulo耳朵红的更厉害了。

———

“Joya？Joya？”  
Paulo不情愿的睁开眼睛，初夏的阳光透过窗帘射在枕头边上，棉柔的触感贴着皮肤热意在被子里反复熏染出细腻的汗水，Leo在楼下喊他。  
去年Paulo丧失了在床上吃早餐的特权，他得赶快起来，Leo在接近迟到的时候像被踩了尾巴的猫一样有点暴躁。他们的主教练真是很严格。  
可是小腹那一块湿乎乎的。混乱不堪的梦境闯进他脑海里，他没法动弹，躺在那儿花了一段时间平复心跳。

我知道这是怎么一回事，Paulo想，这是无法控制的身体反应，白天也发生过，学校里教过，这很正常，我只要瞒着Leo换件衣服，还有被套。就像，就像上次对着Leo的球衣发生的那样。

然后他就听见了通通的脚步声，Leo穿着蓝白色的围裙跑上来，张牙舞爪作势要掀他被子。Paulo失去了对心跳的控制，慌乱的把被子裹的更紧了，红着脸大声坚持要Leo出去。Leo则被他的脸红分散的注意：“Joya你发烧了？”说着伸手过来要摸他额头，Paulo一路往后蹭到床头，异样的举动面颊的潮红和眼睛里微妙的羞耻终于给了Leo一点提示。

年轻的小宝石慌不择路两条小腿乱蹬不给Leo靠近，Leo揉了揉下巴，觉得这时候不该笑，不然他的Joya一定要闹脾气的，然后他就笑出来了。  
Paulo只希望Leo能放过他让他偷偷去洗个澡。他慌乱的无暇回想梦境，Leo把面色迷茫但反应敏感的过分的Paulo拢进怀抱里，温柔亲吻他的额头想让他放松下来。Paulo略有抗拒的发出了轻微的呜呜叫声。  
“Paulo，这很正常。”  
“Leo笑我了。”  
“嗯……我很抱歉。”  
Paulo在Leo怀里扭了扭：“我想去洗澡。”而且一定要洗到Leo赶不上训练为止，Paulo负气的想。

正文无关

橘猫捡了奶猫之后白猫第一次上门做客，带着书，猫类百科。橘猫气呼呼的想这算什么见面礼，勉强让白猫进了门。橘猫的奶猫看起来不喜欢见人，在橘猫尾巴后面东倒西歪躲躲藏藏的。橘猫时不时叼着他的后颈子教他走路，奶猫右后腿还有点软，橘猫就用尾巴轻轻圈住他。白猫放下猫罐头仔细研究面前的奶猫，灰毛，尖耳朵，大眼睛绿莹莹闪着光，长尾巴垂在身后，一直不肯开口，白猫很遗憾没能研究一下他的牙口。左三圈右三圈的看，奶猫鼻尖都湿淋淋了，可怜巴巴的又往橘猫身后蹭，橘猫一个胖橘冲白猫扑过去抗议：“不要这样盯着他！！！他很害羞的！”

四

后来当Paulo身着黑白球衣踏上诺坎普的草坪时一定会回想起那个遥远的下午，他第一次踏上诺坎普的台阶。人声鼎沸中他抬头仰望巨大的建筑物，一时忘了原本正试图甩掉身后那时候他最大的争宠对手，Leo的侄子。自从得知Leo是如何宠爱他的第一个侄子，把对方排斥出生活就成了少有的，Paulo特别用心的功课，尽管Leo透过厚厚的滤镜看来，那么点无伤大雅的比赛或恶作剧顶多算是两只小猫伸爪子互挠。  
球员的家人坐在vip席，而Paulo一口气跑到外边的走廊的最高层，站在近乎球场顶端的地方看逐渐暗下的天幕底下，宽阔的大道上汽车寸步难行，人群从几个街区外就汇集成人潮，缓慢而不可动摇的大声呼和着走向球场，孩子坐在父亲肩上，少年们三五成群肩上披着红蓝旗帜，各种口音的游客举着相机，激昂的情绪点燃了暮色，一路烧到天边。走回场内仿佛瞬间进入了电影布景，万人语声交织，深吸一口傍晚球场里混着草皮、香水和热狗和烟草的气味，Paulo陷入了一种亢奋的沉迷。  
上了年纪的会员们从羊毛围巾底下找到耳机准备看球的同时收听广播解说。那时候天上场下的信徒和神明还没预感到他们将要一起写下如何荡气回肠的传奇。他们还是年轻气盛的里奥梅西，和敏感挑剔的诺坎普球迷，彼此喜爱却也彼此打量着。感谢上帝十年后他们还在一起。并非所有人都如此不移，如此幸运。  
说回Paulo和诺坎普的相遇。他当然看过Leo踢球，虽然电视破旧，信号更烂，虽然那时候所有人都最注意罗纳尔迪尼奥。但是阿根廷人注视阿根廷人，即使他是模糊图像上的一个小点呢。几个月后，他兴奋的脸颊发红手掌按在膝盖上，会开始习惯Leo为他织梦，分享几万人的心跳和呼吸。  
在Leo给自己一个人加训的时候， Paulo一路从拉玛西亚跑来坐在Leo怀里看他给自己刷球鞋，学着Leo的样子做所有事情。当然还有，也是在这个地方，Paulo第一次撞见温文尔雅那时候疯的还不太厉害的教练先生在建筑物的阴影里亲了Leo的发旋，然后是眼睛和嘴唇，在他雪白的颈侧停留很久，用鼻尖和唇瓣磨蹭舔舐。Leo那一小块皮肤烧起来，泛粉直到指尖，他抱着先生的腰没有放手。

全世界的鸟都飞起来。太阳都落下去。心脏都停止跳动然后在被血液冲破前的一瞬结冰。Paulo像看了一千次落日一样伤心，可他应该高兴，如果Leo喜欢的人也喜欢他。谁会不喜欢他。诺坎普里藏着的秘密比海洋还要深邃。  
很久前侄子来家里玩的时候Paulo一开始会不高兴，可那是不对的，可Paulo还是会不高兴。Leo哄了好久他才趴在Leo怀里悄悄对他说了一个秘密：“Leo能不能最喜欢我？”Leo没有生气，他的眼睛是蜂蜜糖，一眨不眨的看着胸口抵着的脑袋，同样小声回答：“好，我最喜欢Paulo。”

正是争冠的要紧时候，Leo早出晚归，遇上联赛和欧冠连续的客场好几天几乎见不着小狼崽。他不记得整天在家野气勃勃大喊大叫的Paulo是什么时候变得沉默起来的。  
等他注意到的时候，夏休期里Paulo已经不声不响换了三个女伴，坐在家门口的石阶上，对着他们一起装起来的秋千说笑，女孩子轻快的亲亲Paulo的侧脸一路跑下去回头对他喊晚上不见不散。  
等橘子树上开出花，Leo慢悠悠的从客厅晃到厨房趁Paulo不注意想偷喝冰可乐，厨房的窗户开着，窗下草坪上两个男孩子肩并肩坐着。金色头发的男孩子比Paulo要矮一点，怀里抱了一把吉他，随意的拨和弦。Leo盯的时间有点久，Paulo回头刚好和他对视。好看的连日光为他勾勒轮廓都带着宠爱的小狼崽子对Leo勾起一边嘴角露出小虎牙笑了一下，是少年的顽皮也是青年的轻佻，珀绿色的眼睛藏在眉峰的阴影下弯着，他把手掌放在身边人的额头上把金色的发丝往上抚，绿眼睛对上蓝眼睛，像森林遇上海洋，画面流畅优美，电影似的，就算又要接上一个吻也非常自然。  
家里非常安静，可乐气泡炸开的声音Leo都能听见，他放下手里的杯子朝门口走去。

那是一个摧枯拉朽的夏天。尽管它的到来时如以往一样清甜亲切。圣家堂近处夜晚的吟唱落拓缠绵，巴塞近郊的Tibidabo山顶上的游乐园增添了新项目，满街树影下的情人牵起手，一路走到蒙特惠奇山等一场夜间的喷泉表演。  
Leo很久都没能去街上闲逛了，裹得再严实也不行。Paulo试图向他描述夏天，而阿根廷口音总是把Leo的回忆带回罗萨里奥的大街小巷。其实也不需要语言，活泼热烈幼稚鲁莽生动的男孩子自己身上就活着一千个夏天。  
如果他能找到人分享这一切，那真是再好不过。

Leo打开门，向Paulo的朋友微笑起来：“迪比的朋友？你们不进来吗？”小哥哥看见Leo，无措的把吉他放下在裤子边上迅速擦擦手，伸手和Leo握着晃了晃：“梅西先生！！”Paulo托着下巴看这熟悉的一幕，看Leo永远温柔腼腆的眼睛。他没有喊上朋友，自己转身晃回室内去了，料理台上还有Leo刚倒的可乐，他拿起来咕嘟咕嘟一饮而尽。  
Leo走完签名合影程序送走小哥哥回来就看见Paulo一个人盘腿坐在地上打Fifa，Leo走过去坐在他身边，拿起手柄，踢了他一个3-2。Paulo放下手柄，撒娇似的举起拳头放在眼下做了一个夸张的呜呜哭的鬼脸，用乱翘的发间在Leo肩膀上蹭了一下，然后问：“Papi有事要跟我说吗？”  
一模一样的洗发水香味，Leo心软的无以复加，他已经明白了语言的危险之处，需要小心翼翼的操控，失控的文字随时会给他的生活带来波动，尤其是，他还喜欢看新闻。可是在Paulo面前没有那么难的，Leo试着说服自己。然而当他需要说服自己时，事情就已经没那么简单了。  
“迪比我们很久没有聊天了。”  
Paulo重重向后一靠，笑的像每次要耍赖了一样，眼睛弯起来两簇睫毛又密又长：“刚刚还说了Leo戴着帽子偷偷带我去游乐园的事。”  
绕弯子从来没有用，Leo改变了战术：“我想知道迪比在想什么，我希望你快乐。”  
Paulo突然泄了气，把手柄扔到两腿之间，自言自语 ：“我当然应该快乐。”Leo觉得这说法有些奇怪，可是Paulo把手圈在他脖子后面，撒娇用鼻尖蹭他下巴颏。Leo痒的咯咯笑了起来。Paulo向他保证：“只是青春期。”  
青春期真是宇宙语里最美丽狡猾的托词。

“我很快要去南非集训，回来以后会尽量多陪迪比的。”Leo保证，他站起来揉了揉Paulo毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“嘿，阿根廷人，给我们带个奖杯回来吧。”Paulo举起手拉住Leo的指尖，另一只手在胸前划了个十字：“我每天都为这个祷告。”  
Leo终于笑了，他说：“我也是。”

出乎意料Leo回来的很快。在剩下的夏天里他几乎不出门，关掉了手机，Paulo退掉了订的所有报纸，他们整天无所事事的坐在后院里，偶尔踢球。  
Leo半夜醒了觉得口渴，他懒得开灯，摸索着下楼倒水，他喝完了水也没了睡意，一路走到后院的泳池边上，把脚泡进去自顾自的撩水。夜里很安静，只有星星和池水，Leo把自己的倒影搅散了。很快觉得没趣，擦干了小腿又一路摸索上楼躺回床上，不知过了多久才睡熟了，醒来的时候Paulo拉着他的手趴在一边。  
Leo在微亮的日光里有了一点开口的力气，他看着Paulo，同时也越过他向着更虚幻的什么，小声说：“抱歉。”Paulo握紧了他的手心，绿眼睛毫无保留的坚定纯粹：“不是你的错，Leo。”  
有什么温热的东西抵在Leo心口，他在夏天里哭了不止一次。

五

Leo再一次接到Paulo老师的电话时他已经升入中学了，在学业方面Leo实在没什么好说的，Paulo偶尔晚归，也不会超过约好的界线。他不再带朋友回家了，因为显然“交什么朋友是我自己的事。”Leo又开始新奇的学习如何和青少年相处，他有预感名为Paulo的这项训练永远不会结束。不止一个人说他把Paulo宠坏了，可是“要怎么养他是我自己的事。”

想到要见中学老师，Leo提前陷入由未知社交导致的心理不适。不过还好没什么大不了的，因为Paulo已经决定和Leo一样成为一个职业球员了，聊完基本情况老师只委婉的对Leo提了一句，因为Paulo学校情感咨询热线拨打率上升了。Leo一直知道Paulo有多好看，但听到这种夸张到有数据支撑的描述内心还是哇了一下，他表面镇定的和老师握手道别，去隔壁教室领回自己有点叛逆前兆的小狼崽。

他们没有直接回家，而是去训练场上迎着夕阳跑圈了。事实上只有Paulo在跑，Leo慢慢的在跑道上散步。随后他们一起练了任意球，Paulo模仿着Leo球的弧度，两个人都是左脚球员，助跑完最后一下右脚着力的时候脚踝扭动的角度都一模一样。Leo兴致勃勃的去学校小卖部买了一个甜筒递给Paulo，说是进球奖励，Paulo皱着眉小声说：“好幼稚哦。”Leo反手就把甜筒按在他嘴唇上抹了一下，学着被他背地里叫做光头的体能教练的低沉嗓音：“吃完要接着戒糖的。”

可是努力压低声线的Leo听起来依然是美味绵软云朵一样的棉花糖，Paulo垂下眼睛拿着甜筒大口舔了起来。奶香味平抚了他虚浮着的焦躁，吃完又是乖的不得了的好孩子了。Paulo别扭的开口：“抱歉Papi，我知道你一定不喜欢这样的谈话。”Leo如芒在背的尴尬一下被驱散了，他笑起来逗Paulo：“迪比你不要那么狠心伤女孩子的心好不好，我怕她们一生气去支持皇马了。”他顿了一下，补充：“还有男孩子。”

Paulo心不在焉的笑了一下，头发总是长的很快，有点长了，贴在脸侧，睫毛密密的垂下来围拢着眼睛，侧脸好看的惊心动魄的。他说：“对不起，Leo，我没有……那样，不过我会注意的。”他一这样乖巧Leo立刻就心软的要化了。

“今晚我去你房间睡好不好，像小时候一样。”  
我哪有宠坏他！他这么可爱！  
Leo迫不及待的要原谅他，笑的圆眼睛都弯了，抬高手揉Paulo的头毛，Paulo听话又孩子气的把头埋进他肩颈里，在Leo看不见的背面收紧下颚，幽绿的眼睛用力直视夕阳，灼热发亮，酸疼晕眩了也不移开视线。

Paulo今晚特别安静，像回到刚到家里来的时候一样，他从后面抱着Leo像抱着一个大玩具。不过终究是长大了，睡觉也不再乱动了，一整晚都保持这个姿势。Leo习惯性醒的比他早，腰还被搂着，想轻轻拿开Paulo的胳膊，往后蹭的时候身后少年小腹处有什么刚成熟的硬热刚好顶到他敏感的腰窝，Leo大大的颤了一下然后愣住，心跳骤然乱七八糟，顾不得会吵醒Paulo跳下了床，Paulo向左一趴蹭着Leo睡的温热的地方迷迷糊糊问：“Leo？”睡脸天真无邪，脸上细小的绒毛都在晨光里纤毫毕现，纤长的睫毛艰难的抖了抖像是努力要清醒过来。Leo光脚站在地上脖颈都红了，醉酒似的声线有些拔高：“我去煎蛋！”他飞快跑下楼。坐在最后一层楼梯上平复了一下呼吸，然后觉得莫名其妙并且生起气来：跑什么？这很正常啊Paulo在青春期。但我一点威严也没有，不仅不成熟还表现的像个小处男！   
Leo气呼呼的站起来，跺脚走向厨房发泄似的用力敲开鸡蛋。  
奇怪的早晨。

Paulo的手机亮了，他恋恋不舍在充满Leo香气的被子里翻了个身的眯着眼睛伸手去够，打着哈欠点开推特，活动了一下依然有些僵硬的手指，带着困意开始回复：  
“阿根廷人珍惜梅西，如果你不，那你要么不是阿根廷人，要么是蠢货。”  
“你对梅西心寒？他11岁就背负着他和全家的未来去了欧洲，但他没有选择那个给了他一切的国家而是那个什么也没给他的，令人心寒的是你对待他的方式。”  
……  
这真是浪费时间，但是他需要悄悄为Leo战斗一会儿，和所有爱他的人一样。 楼下有煎蛋的香气。

新赛季开始前的家庭聚会，Leo的哥哥妹妹和侄子们都来了。三、二、一，小Adrian心里默数着，身上套了一个泳圈开始冲刺，在泳池边高高跃起，欢呼着蹦进一汪碧水里，溅了池边的Leo半身，自己则直接穿过游泳圈砸进水里了，泳圈高高飞起来砸上草坪，Leo甩甩滴水的卷毛还得下去捞他。提着脚脖子把过分活泼的小侄子拎回一边的大干毛巾上，自己也捡起一块擦头发。

正往毛巾里胡乱蹭脑袋的时候有人从身后接过了毛巾，动作轻柔的多的给他揉头毛。Leo从毛巾底下胡乱发声：“Paulo？你回来了？”  
刚刚还无法无天的小侄子一溜烟穿过杜鹃花丛跑回屋去了。  
Leo把毛巾扯回来，怎么都已经长的这么高了啊，他心里酸酸甜甜喜滋滋的回头看他家好看的宝石。  
“送过教练了？”今天是U15青训教练在职的最后一天，“你又把Adrian吓跑了哦？”  
Paulo不在意的扬了扬头，只回答了第一个问题：“嗯，Jose的家人都来了，我们拍了照。”

时间过得真快，Paulo刚来的那年Leo带他去参加哥哥的婚礼，伴娘看他可爱还给了他一只小花篮子，他揪了一把花瓣出来撒在Leo膝盖上。现在小侄子都会玩跳水了。  
那时候大侄子Simon刚会走路，坐在Leo腿上吮手指，Leo小声对Paulo说：“Joya，玫瑰花要撒给新娘啊。”Paulo就听话的拎着小篮子跑去把花瓣一下倒在了新娘洁白的鱼尾裙摆上，又小步跑回来眼巴巴的看Leo，还有占据了他宝座的Simon。  
Leo已经在和身边问候他的客人打招呼了，大哥过来领走了侄子，Leo回头看到腿边的Paulo，嘟着脸一点也没有参加婚礼好奇兴奋的样子，就宠溺的把他抱上膝盖：“Joya不高兴了吗？”Paulo眨乎着翠绿的眼睛把脸埋进Leo颈窝里不吭声，被哄了好一会儿才非常没有底气的犹豫着小声说：“他们说Leo，要结婚。”Leo整个下午都在追杀胡说八道信口开河恶意逗弄他乖巧单纯小宝石的混蛋伴郎们。

Leo伸直了手臂扯了扯Paulo的耳垂遗憾的说：“你要是长慢一点就好了。”  
Paulo又长又翘的睫毛垂下来遮住涌动的暗流：“已经很慢了。”

餐厅的长桌坐的满满当当，杯盘叮咚乱响，每个人盘子里都盛了刚烤好混合着板栗香味的牛排。小孩子们吃到一半重又跳下椅子在整个家里跑来跑去，时而尖声大笑，哥哥们在讨论买新车和开餐厅的计划。妹妹在大声说笑话嘲笑哥哥，提起上回回阿根廷，出去吃饭Leo既没有钱也没有卡所有东西都在Paulo包里，买根棒棒糖还得挥手让小Paulo过来付账。  
Leo试图摆出哥哥的尊严不屑于和她斗嘴但还是忍不住要回击两句，同时还一边切牛排一边顺手把生菜拨进Paulo的盘子，Paulo则负责更隐秘的让它们从餐桌上消失。  
“Paulo也15啦，快成年了，怎么样，到时候想搬出去住吗？我在训练场附近有间公寓。”Rodrigo玩笑似的问。  
Leo手里的叉子划过餐盘表面，Paulo看起来完全专注于鲜嫩的牛里脊：“嗯？谁知道，那时候我说不定都进一队了。”年轻而棱角分明的脸上有不屑于掩饰骄傲锋芒，他嚼了一大口牛肉，咽下去才又天真的抬起眼睛用非常礼貌但暗示事情不会发生的条件式语态笑着开口：“有需要我可以自己买啊，谢谢叔叔。”  
餐桌上父母保持了可贵的沉默，Leo松了一小口气。

散后Leo慢慢的在洗碗，他想事情的时候喜欢找点事做，然而短暂的寂静很快被Paulo打破了，他从后面抱着Leo的腰要喝马黛茶，下巴一下一下磕在Leo肩上，说一不二的。Leo看了看满池脏盘子，决定还是留给家政人员，他自己擦干净手拿着定制的上面贴着照片的杯子，走向已经盘腿坐在电视机前冲他挥舞双手笑出整齐牙齿的大宝贝。

六

音乐震得天花板飘下细微的尘埃，镭射灯下一片迷乱，音响旁随处可见棕色皮肤的美人甩动长发搂着面色潮红的黑发男孩贴身热舞，舞池里生长着躁动的海草，蜿蜒缠绕，DJ一边打碟一边高举着手在空中挥舞，人群跟着节奏逐渐陷入疯狂。  
Paulo轻车熟路挤去吧台点一杯Mojito和一杯可乐。酒保熟练的调好酒推给他，弯腰从柜台下掏出一听可乐，冲他挑眉：“Coca-cola，给乖小孩。”Paulo浅笑了一下，眼睛是愉悦的橄榄色：“闭嘴，Diego。”

他拿着两杯饮料穿过沉浸在拉美雷鬼强劲节拍中的舞池，途中礼貌娴熟的避开了要凑过来亲他的陌生女孩，浓烈的灯红酒绿轮番滑过他漂亮的轮廓，他进到一个不起眼的小角落，那里待着的人让他灵魂都为之快乐到颤栗。Leo戴着帽子遮住半张脸坐在那里百无聊赖的玩手机。发现有人走近警惕的关掉了屏幕，发现是Paulo才放松了绷紧的肩膀：“好吵，我都听不见视频的声音了。”Paulo大声问：“什么？”Leo只好凑近他耳侧又大声的喊了一遍。

密集的鼓点让Paulo血脉贲张，他直接把手里的冰可乐贴上Leo的侧脸，Leo同时发现了他给自己点的酒，瞪圆了眼睛继续喊话一样的对他喊道：“Joya你还！没有！成年！”Paulo无辜的看着Leo，Leo非常坚定：“他们不该卖酒给你！”Paulo低下头像是要沮丧的放弃，下一秒就手速飞快的一口干了Mojito，把酒杯藏去身后，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样翻飞，眼睛眨的忽闪忽闪的，冲Leo笑的单纯可爱，不给他生气的余地，比了一个嘘的手势就开始撒娇，整个脑袋几乎都要埋进Leo颈窝里：“我只是今天太高兴了，Leo终于愿意安排点特别的行程。”Leo往下拉了拉帽檐，心虚的左右看了一圈要Paulo小点声。

他们分享一杯可乐，Paulo跟着音乐摇头晃脑的跟着唱，像个兴奋过度的狼崽子，Leo继续盯着手机屏幕，过了一会儿甚至开始打哈欠，Paulo的歌声实在有些折磨耳朵。他的Joya没有缺点，除了唱歌有一点点跟不上调，可是也很可爱，Leo想着就对着手机屏幕笑出声了。

他伸手推推喝了一点违法酒精，现在精力过分旺盛的青少年：“Joya你不去跳舞吗？”Paulo看Leo无聊的专注于手机的样子问他：“Leo你一点也不喜欢这里吗？”Leo想了想说：“没什么特别的，太吵了。”“这是非常有名的夜店，进门都要排队的，Leo没发现有很多好看的人吗？”Leo仔细盯着舞池看了看，被灯光晃的有点晕，他皱着眉头有点困惑的收回视线，继续对Paulo喊：“还…还行？都没有Joya好看。”桌对面暗夜里生辉的宝石一般的男孩子在一片轰鸣中听到了自己飞机起飞般骤然加速的心跳声。

Leo只是像夸小孩子一样夸我罢了。没什么大不了的，他强迫自己往沮丧的地方想，可还是迅速红了脸颊，还好在暗处并不明显。

对面人软软的棕色头发被帽子压的贴在额前，看起来和喧哗的夜店格格不入，被撩的心头躁动的小狼崽子迅速起了坏心，他开口就是甜蜜的哄骗：“Papi，你要不要……”“不要。”Leo回绝的很快，每次Paulo这样叫他，要不是做了坏事，要么就是准备做坏事。绿眼睛的狼崽话都没说完简直要委屈起来：“Leo已经成年了，喝一杯酒不会怎么样的。”Leo显然铁石心肠不为所动：“不要。我不喝酒。”野心落空的狼崽哼的一声趴在桌上开始像多动的小孩子一样扒拉Leo的衣袖：“是不是瓜迪奥拉不让你喝酒。”他装作不经意偷看Leo的表情，Leo只是小声然而坚定地说：“我们是职业球员，要少喝酒。”

心酸的狼崽子可不管他说什么，无法无天地以此胁迫Leo和他走回家。“Joya我们住在郊外！你知道要走多久吗？！”  
“我不知道，我只知道Leo不可以一晚上拒绝我两次，呜我是捡来的Leo不爱我了。”Leo被喝了酒的狼崽子折腾到头大，连忙捂住他嗷嗷乱叫的嘴走进了一边梧桐树的影子底下。蛮不讲理男孩子被他用温热的手心捂住安静下来，顺势用挺翘的鼻尖往他手心里蹭。Leo收回手，可立刻又被抓过去，Paulo手心在出汗，握住Leo白皙柔软的手指把玩了一会儿，从手背游走到手腕，又把手掌贴上来，发现自己的手指已经比Leo长了，迅速低下头亲了一口Leo的指尖。Leo只觉得指尖一痒像被羽毛挠了一下，他的小狼抬起头无缘无故傻笑起来，笨拙地把五指挨个塞进他指缝里，十指相扣着就往前走，Leo拿清醒的Paulo就没什么办法，别提喝醉的了。

走出几步，震耳欲聋的喧嚣就全然被抛在脑后了。深夜的巴塞罗那非常安静，静的能听见呼吸声，偌大的城市竟然连车都不怎么见得到。暖黄色灯光透过树叶洒落下来给他们勾上温柔的边缘，Paulo拽着Leo的手腕一路向前，商业区所有橱窗都亮着灯，路过乐高店时Paulo扑上橱窗看里面天花板上拼出的巨龙，Leo想今年的圣诞礼物有着落了。绿眼睛在橱窗的灯光里亮莹莹的又嚷起能顺路去看夜里的圣家堂。Leo渴望的回头看了一眼远处夜店门口排队的出租车，重重叹了一口气。Paulo心情却非常好，甚至情绪激昂，直观反映就是他开始扯着嗓子嗷呜嗷呜大声唱歌了。

他们走到了拓展区，家还遥遥无期，Leo左右张望暗处安静的居民楼，目所能及的窗台按20世纪初的风格装饰得非常漂亮，插着加泰区旗，墙面浮雕繁复华丽，然而Leo被魔音灌耳只觉得随时会被某个暴脾气开窗一路骂回家。可是看到Paulo走在树影和街灯流动的光影里神采奕奕大声唱歌的活泼样子，他就心甘情愿被牵着一路扰民了。  
他真的很少，很少有机会可以这样陪Paulo走在大街上。走过的静谧夜色像水一样流淌过他们，Leo心口被带着寒意的夜风吹的酸软空透。

教堂就要到了，Leo透过重重掩映的枝叶看见了尖尖的蜡烛似的塔楼，被Paulo传染了似的甚至有些雀跃，可Paulo突然停了下来，他握握Leo发凉的指尖，摘下了出门前Leo要他戴上的围巾，带着体温，张开手给Leo戴上，留恋地抱着他蹭了一下。夜风吹过他打了个激灵，那几乎可以忽略不计的酒精效果完全散去了，他清醒到鼻子泛酸，掏出手机，按住Leo想摘下围巾给他的手，又是非常乖巧听话让人省心的了：“我累了Papi，我们叫车回家吧。”

我可能不会爱你吧，不爱蜂蜜色的甜蜜眼睛，不爱生气时蓬乱翘起的一缕头发，不爱炉火上呜呜作响的马黛茶壶，不爱晚安吻，不爱巴塞罗那，不爱世界上神的名字。所以我不为人知的日夜准备为你献出一切，同样也无声无息收回手。

“我说，这样也太……”夏天结束前，又白又瘦的金发男孩坐在梅西家的门廊下面一边调和弦一边怼一脸乖猫样的队友。Paulo漫无目的在空气中挥动手腕收放手指，像在捕一缕风然后放掉，小金毛有口难言如鲠在喉，烦躁的拨琴弦：“那他要是恋爱了呢？”捕风的手指顿住了，他收回手撑在身后懒洋洋的迎着炽烈的光，声音里有种从无数茫然徘徊自我否定无可奈何中淬炼出的克制：“没有听起来那么惨。他真的很爱我，就算不是我最想要的那种我也保持感激，爱他一点也不辛苦。”小金毛：……小金毛：“你都快预定终身暗恋席了有什么资格塞我这口狗粮？”

Paulo做了一个大大的鬼脸回头看向室内，和拿着可乐的Leo正好四目相对。嘴里的苦涩还没有散去，少年意气又昂扬起来，他凑近Felix，掌心从他的额头开始上移，从唇缝里用气声说：“别动。”Felix寒毛直竖勉强和野心勃勃的狼眼睛对视，不过一会儿，梅西就出来跟他打招呼了，Felix亲眼看到Paulo变脸，乖的跟个猫崽似的当他不存在的回房去了。  
心里把披着猫毛的坏狼崽子骂的体无完肤，他慌乱的从台阶上站起来握住Leo伸来的手。

正文无关

橘猫是个折耳，所以非常喜欢奶猫尖尖挺立的耳朵，一看就很精神，喜欢到一天要舔好几次。奶猫也喜欢舔回去，努力搂着橘猫软乎乎的脖子要把他耳朵舔竖起来，当然是毫无成效。  
白猫告辞之后橘猫立刻把他的猫科大全用来垫了桌角。用爪子揉揉奶猫的脑袋：“哼，不管！白白就是嫉妒我有好看的奶猫了！”（白白猫：EXM？我三只纯种奶猫哦！  
想了想，又把书抽出来一页一页翻了起来，立誓要找到奶猫的品种带去给白白猫看。奶猫嗷呜嗷呜的揪橘猫尾巴都没能改变他的心意。书越翻越薄，奶猫轻轻抖了起来，缩去了猫窝最里面，绿幽幽的眼睛在暗处闪着光。橘猫动作变慢了，最后关上猫类百科，重新塞去桌角下面，欢呼的喵喵叫着把奶猫叼出来扑倒他，说：“太好啦！是我发现了Joya这个种类，我可以给Joya命名哦！”  
奶猫停止了颤抖，瞳孔放松的散了开来，用爪子扒拉住橘猫开始使劲给他舔耳朵。又是舔成一团的一天。

七

“传射助球队重返榜首，……新王加冕。”  
“球场所有的掌声献给……，年轻的……妖星……”  
“打破记录，天选之子”  
盖在脸上的报纸的油墨味让Paulo睡的不是很沉，他梦见一场3-3的国家德比。Leo第一次脱了球衣跑到角旗区庆祝的时候没想到还要跑第二第三次。面对终场前的落后失望的球迷纷纷退场，Paulo紧握着拳头屏住呼吸，虎牙咬的嘴唇发白，身边的座位又空了几个。直到Leo第三次扳平了比分，他痛快的看之前叹息摇动的空座位的主人们从停车场匆匆折返跑回来难以置信的赞叹臣服，在座位上又叫又跳大笑起来。

嘭！  
窗棂没固定好，白色边框的镶嵌玻璃窗被风一吹狠狠的砸进框里又弹开，Paulo一下惊醒了。在阁楼上的小沙发里蜷着睡的腰酸背痛，他皱着眉一个弓身坐起来，开始揉后颈子，掉在地板上的手机屏亮了起来。  
糟糕，庆典游行。要迟到了。  
满街都挥舞着红蓝的旗帜，围巾，球衣，人们尽可能的制造出更大的喧闹，更富有经验的老家伙们干脆带着乐器上阵，背着大鼓一路跟着彩车向前，所向披靡。球队从世贸中心出发，等Paulo赶到，半个城市的人都已经聚集在Barraquer。他只来得及跟了一小段，Leo并不在车顶，彩车缓缓开过，人潮同时缓慢向前涌去，唱一段队歌，插上每个球员的主题曲，人潮的速度赶不上车速，Paulo逐渐和彩车错开，当他只能看到车尾的时候Leo走上来了，坐上车尾部的挡板。教练坐在他身边，在他耳边像是讲了个笑话，逗得棕发团子低头傻笑起来依赖信任的靠近对方怀里，近的一只手就能圈住了。还能顺带揉一揉他柔软的发顶。

在人潮中身不由己地前行，扭头都困难，Paulo慢吞吞的任由这一幕落在他的视网膜上，聚焦的能烧出一个洞，一直烧到心尖上。他喜欢热闹人群，喜欢巴萨队歌，喜欢球迷手里挥扬不落的旗帜。  
他想把周遭的一切砸烂。

一切早已变得复杂，当他终于选择结束系统性的学校学习专心投入青训队的比赛时Felix和他并肩走出校门，肩上扛着一大袋的告别礼物帮他塞进车后厢，女孩子们哭湿的纸巾塞满了所有垃圾分类桶。Felix搭在车顶逆光眯着眼睛看他：“你可快走吧，梅兰妮刚答应要和我去毕业舞会，少在这儿动摇军心。”Paulo校服白衬衫的袖口一直卷到臂弯，修长的十指在手机上敲敲打打吹口哨，好像没什么能让他严肃起来。一脸嫌弃的看着他，顿了顿，Felix还是说：“好运，宝石殿下。”Paulo还在回消息，一边嘴角翘起来，手指飞快找到一连串emoji滑上去。Felix终于放弃维持小绅士修养对他大喊起来：“忙什么呢你！”浓密又锋利的眉毛底下始终明亮灼热的绿眼睛总算舍得分给他一点注意力，挥挥手机，他说：“换个新发型。”Felix心里仅剩的那么一点自己也不愿承认的离愁别绪也被他坚决的一脚踢开了：“快滚！”Paulo坏笑着一脚迈进车里，回头对小金毛伸出大拇指：“我当然会好运。足球之神在保佑我。周末见！”

什么都无法影响Paulo的好心情，当然这不包括听到队友在更衣室抱怨：“迪巴拉当然一切顺利，只有他不用担心被替换掉，这是大家都知道的事不是吗！”更衣室里已经来及几个人，但没有反驳的声音。Paulo听见那个矮小勤奋的智利少年愤愤不平的声音，他似乎有些失控了：“梅西——”这次他被打断了。没有人该在拉玛西亚非议那个名字。

Paulo握着门把手冷静的站在门口，他很清楚对方的偶像是谁，他之前以为他们算是朋友，拉玛西亚不允许过于恶劣的竞争关系，也许是因为情况恶化前早就有人被淘汰了。世界上所有的小球员都想赢得这里的一席之地，西班牙、阿根廷、巴西、德国、日本、以色列，世界上所有的球探也都注视这里，拉玛西亚的位置也意味着无尽的甜蜜承诺，明里暗里的联络邀约，离开永远比你想象中来得快。哪怕是亲兄弟，只要在这里竞争一个位置关系也会变得古怪起来，可是他们同时也是一支队伍，在场上只有彼此。Paulo不知道这些话Eduardo想了多久，又在队里讲了多久。他只是随意的推开门走进去，像平日一样，招呼里面他的队友。他们赢下了这场比赛，Paulo进了两个球，教练当着大家的面向他发出了B队的训练邀请。

队友们围过来过来祝贺他，就连Eduardo也没有来迟一步。Paulo低着头，保持了礼貌的笑容。他不是第一次听到那些话，他从来都处理的很好，压力太大了，没有人是故意的。只是个小插曲，一切都顺理成章，有了B队资格，过一段时间他就能时不时的得到一队锻炼的机会，他能在场上给Leo传球，哪怕他被五个人包围。可是。  
闭嘴吧，我知道你们心里都是怎么想的，他捏着为之努力过、许诺过、视之为必经之路的B队报名表感受不到欣喜盼望抑或笃定，而是不能自抑地在脑海里吼道，可你怎么敢扯他的名字！

然后那时候Leo看过来了，Paulo把挡脸的前领向下拉扯，浓密英挺的眉间纠结着，眼睛笼在眉骨的阴影下面，如果Leo能看到他，透过桀骜和生冷一定能读出伤心的意味，可是怎么可能呢。他只是数十万人中的一个。那一刻他们的直线距离不超过20米，可想让他看到，认出来，笑着挥手，不讲理的把他扑到地毯或草坪上比摘下一颗星星还难。  
他和他并肩坐在车上向两边的球迷挥手，而Paulo在人潮中连想停下脚步都做不到。

可是Paulo不知道Leo也正在想他的事。家人们和工作团队这次站在一起，或者说他们本就是一体的，尽管业内许多人觉得不可思议，但Leo甚至依然使用着来自罗萨里奥的会计师。他们达成了一致，无论如何寄养关系都不该再保持下去。团队给出了非常多经济方面的建议和公关上的考虑，Jorge亲自对Leo说：“这并不会改变什么，我们都很喜欢Paulo，他依然是家里的一员。”Leo不吭声。  
“何况这样对Paulo的发展也并没有好处。他将会被怎样提起和介绍呢？我听说B队马上会征召他加入。”Leo从不直接反驳父亲，他只是说他要想想。那时候他急着要赶回家等去山里拉练了一个周的Paulo回来。Jorge看着匆匆离去的小儿子的背影，叹了口气，拨打另一个存在手机里很久但没有打过的电话。

Leo坐在大巴尾部用毛茸茸的发顶留恋地蹭教练手心：“Pep，告别的人还会再见对吗？”教练一手给他揉脑袋一边最后一次对下面的球迷微笑致意：“Leo，相爱的人总会再见，也许姗姗来迟，也许迂回而至，也许不为人知。就如同他们的相遇，本就是久别重逢。”  
他们的影子定格在Leo亲吻过的琉璃宝石一样明亮至极的绿眼睛里，骄傲不驯的神采四射慢慢融化出一滴水渍。

八

地面是软的，像布朗尼蛋糕的质地。Leo觉得蹦一下就能飞起来，他用力跺了跺地面，脚底只传来了一点酥麻，踉跄抱着队友勉强站稳，闪光灯都快凑到他脸上，胃在翻滚。好了这下他们有东西可写，他们总是有东西可写。一小时内这些照片就能传到世界的每-个角落。  
庆功晚宴，他没想喝酒的，可拿错了杯子之后有些一发不可收拾。他想哼歌，可是记者在拍，也许不是他想哼，是Joya荒 诞走调的歌声在脑海里环绕播放，不知道为什么是生日快乐歌的调子。队友好容易把他塞进车里,他竟然还记得要系安全带,想把搭扣插进去，却头晕眼花看不准一直 插错地方，不断发出咔嚓声,毛茸茸的脑袋也跟着动作-点一 点的， 嘴里断断续续哼着,祝你幸福,祝你健康。队友伸手过来帮他扣好,摸摸他冒汗的额头问他要不要睡一下， Leo缓慢摇了摇头说:“不困。”然后捂住胃:“想吐。”说完弯下腰像在场上一样干呕，嘴唇煞白。  
Paulo打开门的时候Leo被队友像抱一只大猫一样抱在怀里，面色苍白，不舒服似的蹭来蹭去，酒味冲进玄关，队友没有料到开门的会是青训的孩子，Leo有个小接班人之类的说法曾在青训教练中不胫而走，可是没有人当真。没有人比巴萨的成员更清楚梅西无可替代。过去没有人比得上他，现在看来将来也没有,无论造势吹嘘有多夸张。  
深夜还未入睡的青少年-如往常在家里不穿上衣，起来脾气很糟，手里握着手机,眉头紧皱着和队友互相瞪视，好像面前站着的不是一线队的前辈， 而是惹人讨厌的什么东西，他飞快伸手把Leo接过来靠在肩上，简短的说了句谢谢。Leo喝了酒说话更含糊了，闻到熟悉的味道，软软糯糯的向他的宝石要马黛茶。同样的阿根廷口音衍生出天然的亲密感。Paulo冷 淡地点点头，把门关上，阻断了探究的目光。随手把手机扔到地毯上，他半扶半抱着把口口声声不喝酒的乖papi扶到客厅，一声不吭，任由热热的鼻息在颈子里窜来窜去。  
喝醉的Leo只剩直觉，直觉只告诉他一件事，他的小宝石不高兴了。于是想去泡茶的Paulo被刚坐上沙发边就滑回地毯上的Leo非常蛮横的拽住小臂不给走，看动作似乎还想把已经比他高的Paulo抱到腿上哄,已经被醋熏了大半夜的狼崽子一下委屈起来，顺势抱住了他，Leo送的十字架在他赤裸的胸前晃荡。Leo非常满意的揉揉Paulo的后颈子，拖长了语调要他乖，在他脖子里小动物一样闻来嗅去，醉醺醺的棕色眼睛甜的像蜂蜜:“Joya你好香哦。”他的宝石又香又甜乖巧温柔，像个小王子一样，是他喜欢的要命想向全世界炫耀的奶猫。看啊，我的猫!我的猫，这么好!  
Leo磨了磨一口奶牙，出其不意对准Paulo圆润的脸颊就是一口，狼崽子毛倏的炸成一-大团， 整个人僵住了。Leo还在傻笑，歪头亲了一下咬出来的牙印，还想接着哄他给他暴风舔毛。羽毛-样的亲吻次第降临在他的眼睫鼻尖下颚，亲昵无间，不带情欲。  
然而短暂的僵硬过后是火山喷发似的-瞬，发白的嘴唇被凶狠的吻上，那几乎算不上一个吻，只是饿坏的野兽挣脱了牢笼，狂性大发，大肆啃咬进食。柔软的舌头探入齿间长驱直入，丝毫没有遭遇抵抗。后脑被修长的五指扣住，另一只手扶在腰心。作为足球运动员的腰细的过分，少年的手臂就能合抱，逐渐勒紧,往自己怀里压。Paulo失控地扑过去舔吮Leo口中残留的一点香甜酒精，苍白温软的嘴唇被咬出血色，初时受痛的闷哼后小野兽的神态逐渐缓和，变得温柔虔诚，缠绵不舍的隐约水声谁听了都要脸红心跳，而年轻人更过分的想要榨出更亲近也更不能为人知的呢喃喘息。Leo手足无措地接受暴风雨般突然的侵袭，白皙无力的十指勉强抵_上男孩已经练出薄薄胸肌的心口却开不了口，对方的舌尖已经在他口腔里搅弄的翻云覆雨，手指只能像被烫到般又收回握紧。  
缺氧中-切都成了慢镜，十分钟过去，也可能是一个小时，Paulo紧 锁的眉头松开，最后喘息着渴望地舔了一下Leo红润的嘴唇，然后低头用力的咬着牙，最终还是怯生生的抬起眼睛，绿眼睛里的酸楚恐惧和甜蜜渴望像一个接一个的闷雷打在Leo头顶， 空气重新灌进他肺里，却比失去呼吸时还要致命，仿佛刀片-路劈进去。Leo迅速转开了视线，他听到Paulo声音开始发抖:  
“Leo。”  
他什么都说不出来只能反复求救似的喊梅西的名字  
“Leo”  
“Leo”  
寂静比吻漫长。  
酒精让Leo没法做判断，更别说决定了，事实上他根本不清楚发生了什么，然而身体像被人安了一个泵,并用力挤压，他低头坐在那里，莫名伤心的眼泪滴在地板_上。  
而Paulo觉得这就是回答了。  
“你不喜欢夜店的。  
“也不喝酒。  
“也不会不要我。”  
Leo没有听懂，他只是自顾自的掉眼泪。Paulo永远不会厌倦一般用发 白的指节珍惜地拭过他眼角，长长太息的虚弱语调:“我也知道这样不行，可我舍不得L _eo。 ”  
突如其来的慌张让Leo哭的更凶了。Paulo怎 么也擦不干他的脸颊，他收回被泪水浸湿微微颤抖的手叹了口气，说:“我去泡马黛茶好不好? "Leo不想让他走，可也束手束脚的没法再去抓着他了。他烂醉如泥的靠在沙发边上，手脚不停使唤。  
厨房里升起了壶水低鸣的轻柔声响，还有Paulo细微的脚步声，他走来走去，拿出茶罐准备茶壶，连倾泻过来的灯光都非常柔和，一切都是最为温柔居家度日的平和时光，Leo慢 慢侧躺下，透过地毯看昏暗光线下Paulo模糊温暖的身影，恍惚中觉得他有在笑，于是也没那么伤心了，放下心来眼皮越来越重，每个细胞都在为疲惫发出抗议周遭灯光和声响都渐弱下去他睡着了。  
在巴塞罗那的海滩上，小小的Paulo站在他脚背上亲了他一口:“我喜欢Leo。"Leo乐呵呵的亲回去说我也喜欢你啊，Paulo没有笑， 他问:“能只喜欢我  
吗? "Leo犹豫了，他想到了很多人。  
然后Paulo就突然长大了比他还高，好看的让人心口发痛，暗绿色的眼睛被浓密的睫毛包围着不依不饶的盯着他，伸出双臂就可以把他抱在怀里，他认认真真捧起Leo的脸凑近，试探性舔了一口他的嘴唇，Leo 疑惑的歪了歪脑袋，可是没有抗拒，于是Paulo把他嘴角舔出晶莹的水色然后一路长驱直入加深这个吻，吻到动情眼睛都闭上了睫毛轻颤着。  
他亲手养大的奶猫嘴唇非常甜，于是Leo也闭上了眼青。  
风从海面吹过来，把埋在沙里的海螺吹的半露，发出呜呜的响声，海鸥在远处鸣叫，太阳就要升起。  
B队教练皮米恩塔的电话辗转叫醒了他。  
“Paulo没有来预备队签约。”  
"Jorge说他不会续约了是什么意思?  
“L eo你在听吗?”  
Leo从床上艰难坐起来，记忆和梦境包括电话里传来的话语都是碎片在脑海里搅成一团 他嗓音沙哑的问“什么?”  
床头柜上的保温杯里马黛茶还温热。

九

科尔多瓦-都灵

阿根廷人走得再远故乡也始终跟着他们。Paulo一直记得自己是科尔多瓦人，在梦中时不时他依然会奔跑穿行于蛛网密布的衰败小巷中，可并不焦灼恐慌，出于对某种事物的坚定信心，他从不怀疑灰暗小巷的尽头一双看起来并不算强壮反而十分柔软白皙的手掌会接住他，接住所有的不安疲惫，他会在这双臂弯里睡过去，会错过飞机上第一次天幕倾斜，划出宿命的白线，再睁开眼，是巴塞罗那黎明的海岸线。  
飞机冲出海岸又掉头回转准备降落。Leo细心的给他揉一揉因为压力改变而胀痛的耳朵，凑近了给他戴上耳塞，两个人面对面的教他深呼吸，在降落的噪声和耳内闷痛中Leo声音如此模糊，他好像说我们到家了。那一刻初升的太阳从海岸线上穿破舷窗，落在他们之间。Leo看起来毛茸茸的，Paulo的脸颊被晒了一会儿就泛粉。当世界向他展示自己的浩瀚无边时，Leo环抱住他的脆弱。

接下来故事没有发生在巴塞罗那，我们在说科尔多瓦。正如故事常常循环往复回到起点，他回到此处，一切都比记忆中更小，更古老，更荒凉且格格不入。人们的口音也和他回忆里大相径庭。街道坑坑洼洼，破旧地似乎春风吹不透。可他依然能感受到某种亲切，来自贫穷和混乱。当然这不是他第一次回到这里，但是和Leo在一起似乎总让人难以注意到别的细节。取而代之的是Leo在被日光和雨水侵蚀老旧的木制长椅上从裤子口袋里摸出一根棒棒糖的模样。  
爱慕思念和歉疚让他一下鼻子泛酸。他知道Jorge说得对，但那绝不是他同意离开的原因。为了把爱慕放进这个句子里他才不得不来到离Leo这么远的地方，为此他可以去骗人，可以去利用别人的欲望，他甚至做好了准备要去骗Leo，给他一个拙劣但合理的借口，现在一切都搞砸了。  
现在他一无所有，除了一张不知道是否依然有效的邀约。叮，手机响了一下，点开屏幕是他压着Leo在草皮上滚成一团，Leo带着下一秒即将大笑起来的那种明亮而毫无阴翳的神色，透过屏幕看着他。Paulo再一次忍住发疯的冲动点开邮件，甚至冷酷的提醒自己应该把屏保换掉。一点开满眼的脏话，如果不是熟悉的发件人名字他早就关掉了这封邮件，耐着性子拉到下面，简而言之，帮他牵线的Pascual粗暴的告诉他，自己被开除了，而作为始作俑者的Paulo不管现在在哪，周二都必须出现在巴勒莫的体检中心，邮件末尾找回了一点理智的Pascual写道，你最好祈祷他们要你，不然你可付不出我的经济费用。  
通篇没有一个字提到Leo，没有任何Paulo想知道但不敢探听的蛛丝马迹。暴怒的Pascual都有意识的略过了这一部分，这绝不是个好兆头。一直压抑着的恐慌终于席卷而来，Paulo把脸埋进手心里发出离家后的第一声呜咽，不可以是我夺走你的快乐。他突然意识到自己是多么自私幼稚和残忍。在明白比看到Leo哭更深切的绝望是，他们成了无关的两个人的同时。生平第一次Paulo觉得自己正在消失，如果Leo决定把他从心里抹去。屏幕上Leo的眼睛依旧天真甜蜜，是令人宁静的棕色，拥有3/4的意大利血统的眼睛。

在意大利的昔日辉煌残象的栖身之处，无数的博物馆里，在梵蒂冈，Paulo反复看到古典时代雕塑上相似的眼睛，壁纸被他收到了最深的加密文件夹里，可是想要梅西的照片太容易了，著名迷弟的手机屏幕依然是国王在诺坎普振臂高呼的照片，和其他也许几十万人的手机屏幕一模一样。  
他最后一次骑自行车滑过巴勒莫的海滩，这里已经不像初到之时，没人认识他了，年轻的狼崽子长出臼齿，戴着巴勒莫的队长袖标，年轻的小队长不可一世的俊朗，像西西里新的美丽传说。而从今往后，从南到北，他将去往都灵，去到萨沃伊之都。

巴塞罗那-都灵

Leo躺在床上。他一贯喜欢躺着，除了踢球，他喜欢睡觉。好歹他现在是睡在床上了。妹妹上次来的时候被Leo横贯在厨房和客厅之间奇妙的霸占了两个房间的躺姿吓的把要说的话都给忘了。Leo只是想起来做早餐，走到哪里的时候发现他可以不用起床，一时有些无趣又懒得走回去，直接躺下了而已。他一只手搭在胸口，看着厨房里挂着的围裙，心生疲惫，无论怎么收拾，似乎房子里另一个人的痕迹都挥之不去。小布给他分析过，这叫空巢期。  
也可能是他没怎么用心收拾，不然没法解释，青年队的训练服还好好挂着呢，围裙算的了什么。  
Leo肯定不是成心要吓妹妹的，他是个好哥哥，从来不欺负妹妹。不过这两天从来这件事有些说不太准，他以前也从来不对家人的意见说反对啊，也不插手团队人事啊，也不会忘记固定的家庭聚会躺在自己家地板上直到太阳落下去啊。所以妹妹忘记了该说什么，她抱着Leo哭了起来。Leo还能说什么呢，他说我很抱歉María，都是我的错。妹妹哭的睫毛膏蹭到了Leo的小矮人睡衣上，白胡子黑了一块。如果她能开心起来Leo愿意给她扯裙摆，拍漂漂亮亮的公主照片。  
但是这件事他不能让步。再等一会儿，再等一会儿，他会有力气站起来。去向青训解释，去向家人坚持立场，去点开Pascual的邮件听他说西西里岛上的小宝石为了省钱逛菜市场却并不认识什么蔬菜，住在隔壁房间的Pascual不确定他夜里有没有偷偷在哭，可Leo是确定的。巴尔特拉是个讲义气的好孩子，只是梅西要问你什么事的时候你很难不脱口而出真话，他欲言又止半天还是求Leo不要生Paulo的气了。Leo对他挥了挥手，没有回答。  
那些可以和人协商可以解决的事情不会击垮他，可巴塞罗那的曙光却会让他疯到坐在圣家堂彩窗的橘色光影底下向外看教堂受难立面的支柱像一排零离的肋骨，他们曾经坐在这儿祷告，Leo也许听布道会睡着，但他其实是相信的。他也习惯承受痛苦，去相信背后有上帝的真意。  
蒙塞拉特山顶上修道院的唱诗班、蒙特惠奇的魔幻喷泉、十字交错街道的每一个路口都是梧桐交错的光影，流霞迤逦的海岸，小朋友拉着他的衣角乖乖待在家里陪他说我们在家打游戏也一样啊。碧空明朗被梧桐枝桠切出支离破碎的老旧伤痕。  
训练和比赛的时候Leo看起来完好无损，坚不可摧，那天后勤给了他一麻袋球迷来信和要签名的照片，Leo一个人把它搬上车后座，开回家，解开绳结，把信件倒在地上，家里安静的所有细微声响都被放大，他盘腿坐下来，打开一封信。  
一个温热的脑袋应该枕在他腿上，撒娇着要和他一起回信，手指划来划去模仿他的签名，说到兴奋的地方掀起衣角指着心口说要把签名纹在肋骨上。夸张的语调读着来自全世界的情书，少年滚烫的气息吹进耳蜗里。非常奇怪的，Leo听到了一点内里崩坏的声音，他不确定具体是发自哪儿。所有的信件都以我爱你结束。男孩子也就一封一封不知疲倦的重复读道，我爱你。  
Leo开始买机票，他当然不会去飞，可能偶尔会去。但他保证他不是去找谁，如果他的男孩子需要一个人长大。有必要的话每一座城市都可以变得足够大，大到保证两个人不会擦身而过。票根放满一个盒子的时候，Leo确实去了都灵。

十

……


	2. 十

聒噪的男孩们在外面玩FIFA，房子的主人靠在沙发上拿着手柄一只手臂向后支撑着脑袋，坏心眼的撒娇要朋友收拾桌子，总是那么让人无奈地自然而然流露出被宠坏了的样子。  
Pascual听到隔着门传来的几乎掀翻房顶的嬉笑打闹，坐在窗前回信，上封信里他把尤文给迪巴拉拍的小纪录片附了进去，对方的回应明显心情不佳。所以此刻Pascual对着半山青翠半山雪岭的阿尔卑斯山用词更加谨慎：“尊敬的先生，下午好，”他的光标停在这儿。  
烦躁的站起来转了个身，从桌前一路踱到门口又磨磨蹭蹭晃回来，打上两个字又删掉，最后退出来看着长长的邮件列表，丧气的随手点开一封，在阿迪的合约下面，唔，是今年的欧冠半决赛报告。不靠谱的狼崽子大摇大摆坐着廉航就飞去巴塞了，吓得Pascual心脏骤停，差点要打电话给那位先生。他猜Paulo不知道他抵达巴塞前有多少人已经得知了这一消息，包括让他日夜心心念念却只敢偷偷摸摸去看一场巴萨比赛的Leo。  
上回他毫无预警地跑去诺坎普看国家德比，还觉得自己很不引人注目呢。赛后po图上ins的时候是Pascual第二回知道Leo在这个毛茸茸的问题上能有多情绪化。他同样也明白迪巴拉想说的不是精彩的比赛，而是总有一天，是势在必得。Pascual觉得团队应该和公关们保持良好的关系，以免这个地雷炸到法律边界去。  
三月欧冠发现狼崽子又订了机票的时候Pascual确保所有该知道的人都被提前通知了，结果还不是什么都没发生，巴萨踢了一场精彩的比赛，戒断期的狼崽嗑了药一样兴高采烈又坐着廉航回来了，一路还和他的老朋友Felix聊着短信，他们刚恢复联系不久。一切看起来终将好转，如果忽略他大晚上的又一个人不睡觉大半夜地出去晃荡。  
夜晚的城市对Paulo似乎有什么特殊吸引力，他凌晨从街那头细瘦的梧桐底下带着卫衣兜帽慢慢走过来的样子，Pascual看了好几次终于忍不住写进了邮件里。他不知道那位先生的想法，他只是来完成自己的工作。可是这该死的男孩子，不懂事又孤单，好看又伤心地走在都灵的夜色里。等他走得再近一点，能听见他从走廊一路唱着歌走到门口的时候Pascual的同情心迅速消失了。上帝给他那张脸，活该他有这样的歌声。可是Pascual只是一个小小的经纪人，他又做错了什么呢。  
有时候Pascual觉得Paulo和Leo的联系在知情人眼里无所遁形，比如，只是喜欢夜里乱逛的Paulo竟然会想到带上朋友一起去给冬夜里的流浪汉送热饮和毛毯。再比如他花一整天待在儿童医院里陪生病的孩子们。哇这可真tm的，太里奥梅西了。Pascual觉得尽管双方都尽力模糊掉一些事情，可Paulo大概是很为他们曾经那样亲密无间地生活在一起这件事而骄傲的。Pascual则莫名地对此感到忧愁。好好一个飞龙骑脸的局，唉。

他的思路跑得太远，因为说到底，他不想写这封邮件。可是再一次的，他只是一个小小的经纪人，他终究还是如实打上：“Joya拒绝了青年队的征召。尤文希望说服他加入意大利国家队。”然后做贼心虚似的迅速关掉界面，网瘾重症患者只要不在训练回信是非常快的。Pascual暗自决定就当今天早点下班了，明天再检查邮箱，只要不是……打电话来。  
一念之差。

“幸福的经验也是最危险的经验，因为幸福滋生我们的渴望，爱的声音使空虚、孤独回荡。”  
Benetran一直在注意那位奇怪的客人，裹得很严实坐在角落里，点了一杯可乐，手机没电之前他一直低着头，现在他明显更加尴尬和局促，并且开始往柜台这里偷瞄。已经夜里11点半了，他还没有要走的意思。Benetran脑内演练起了击败劫匪的一百种方式，手里无意识的颠着一个辣椒粉瓶。  
“请问……”奇怪客人不知什么时候站到了柜台前小声开口。  
“啊！”Benetran大叫一声。神秘客人吓得一下把领口拉到眼睛，圆滚滚的棕色眼睛瞪大了显得更加无辜。

时间退回到几个小时前，Leo套上一件连帽衫，跟19岁穿着拖鞋上街乱逛似的鲁莽。从El prat机场出发三小时后到达了都灵，坐上计程车，从机场无论是到训练基地还是到某间公寓的路线他都一清二楚。车在公路上疾驰，雪山底下绵连的原野一路铺陈到他眼前，变成无暇欣赏的模糊色块。  
可是天气真好，空气和光线交融成半透明的暖金，倏忽而过，和巴塞的四通八达宽阔流畅不同，城里的路都小巧，风吹过去路边的白桦树沙沙作响，叶子纷纷扬扬不急不慢地飘落下来。  
可是都灵的天气也这么好。Leo叫了停车。

Benetran连忙道歉，客人明显更为难起来，但他摸摸口袋里没电的手机，还是含糊不清的问道：“请问您能帮我打电话叫个出租车吗？”  
帽檐阴影下他有点垂头丧气，把出租车讲得特别清楚，看起来对对方能不能听懂西语抱有怀疑。特别地道的阿根廷口音。  
Benetran笑了起来：“您不用担心，我是阿根廷人。”对方弯了一下眼睛，看起来确实放心了，但是不知道出于什么缘故，又拉了拉领口。  
把辣椒粉放好，Benetran手机突然响了，他做了个抱歉的手势，先接了电话：“喂？现在？关门啦老哥，什么？行行你过来。”他挂掉电话接着应付客人。  
“我这就给您叫车，刚好我们这要关门了。”他拿着话筒讲了几句，然后问客人：“要等一会儿，10分钟可以吗？”帽子客人连忙点点头付了账。既然已经开口了再不说话可就更古怪了，Benetran开始有一搭没一搭的跟客人聊天。对方放松了一点，开始四处张望，突然注意到柜台后面挂着尤文新任21号的签名照片，圆眼睛盯着看了一会儿，相片里的男孩子对着镜头笑得神气又精神，竖着大拇指露出洁白整齐的牙齿。  
Benetran怀疑自己听到客人小声哼了一下，他移开目光，但很快又忍不住似的盯着相片看。Benetran试探着问他：“您是来看球的吗？”对方歪了歪脑袋，想了想，点点头。门突然被人推开了，门上停业中的牌子啪嗒撞在玻璃上。暖色的光源底下Benetran对刚进来的人打了个招呼，快活得吹了声口哨，笑眯眯地说：“那今天是您的幸运日。”

门外响起滴滴两声，出租车到了。车灯在门口打出一片光斑，身后传来非常熟悉的，乱七八糟不成音调的歌声。帽子客人把领子拉高，很有礼貌地向正在擦玻璃杯的老板告别：“是呀，也祝您今天开心。”  
没留给对方任何开口的机会，他低着头很快走出去，步频快得像是急于回家。斑马军团里最漂亮危险的野狼崽子穿得像刚从宴会回来似的，西装外套搭在卷起衬衣袖子的手臂上，带着酒气一个并步对吧台后的朋友做dybalamask，和所有喝醉了会大声撒野的年轻人没有任何不同，走路都有些摇晃，和店里最后的客人擦肩而过，嚷嚷着：“你真该来的，今晚棒极了。”  
Leo飞快打开车门坐上车后座那会儿只听得见自己的心跳声，弓起身子捂着胃，典型忍受痛苦的姿势，司机简直要给他送到医院去，或者直接拒载吧，还好都灵不是那不勒斯。直到他小声说去机场，司机才慢慢踩下油门一边从后视镜里打量可疑的乘客，指节发白用力抵在胸口下方，额上渗出冷汗，上帝保佑，他可别在我车上昏过去。  
Benetran一边擦酒吧桌面一边说：“哦？我以为这又会是一个，怎么说来着，衬托赞助商光芒万丈的无趣晚上。”他没听到回答。抬头看去，穿得像刚从米兰时装周走下台来的男孩正专心致志地看着门外的出租车，歪着头一脸不知所措又懵圈，受了好大惊吓的样子，身后如果有尾巴，此刻都要炸开了。店主提高嗓门叫他：“Joya？”迪巴拉猛地回过头，皱起挺翘的鼻子像个大型犬类似的，仰头抽抽了两下仿佛想从店里分辨出什么味道。门外传来引擎发动的声音。“Messiah.”他低低的从喉咙里发出一个气音。  
迪巴拉飞快地跑出去，冲得太猛撞在玻璃门上发出巨响，Benetran目瞪口呆看着都灵最引人注目的新星像个疯子一样破门而出试图去追一辆深夜里的出租车。  
太魔幻了……拍下来我会火吧……各种奇妙的念头纷至沓来，他拎着一块半干不干的抹布张着嘴机械的迈着步子向门口走去。  
迪巴拉双手支着膝盖大口喘气，看着计程车消失在下个街口。很显然没听见他在后面：“HEY！”了一整条街，嘴巴里呼出白气。汽车尾烟渐渐远去，意识到他没办法喊Leo，也不能喊Papi，身体里的空气渐渐消失了，大口呼吸也赶不上漏气的速度。  
Benetran站在门口等了一会儿终于看到迪巴拉从路口走过来，刚刚全力冲刺过头发全乱了，眼睛下面都潮红起来，装作若无其事的样子。面色复杂把他刚刚随手扔掉的西装递还过去，拍拍他的肩：“嘿兄弟，我知道面对名气和新队伍不容易，但你如果有什么需要一定让Pascual给你联系心理医生好吗？”看了一眼衣服，他补充道：“Armani如果知道这件事你再也别想借到他家的西装了。”  
Paulo没有被逗笑，他烦躁不安地在店里走来走去，衬衫汗湿了贴在身上，举着电话：“为什么我不能回去参加世青赛，我从没考虑过意大利国家队。”对面不知道说了什么，跑过一场的狼崽子变得格外容易被激怒，声音都不受控制了：“我要回去，我想回去，我……”他突然捂住脸发出呜的一声。Benetran悄悄躲去厨房收拾最后的垃圾。等他回来的时候一切风平浪静，迪巴拉坐在角落里，对他挥挥手：“我喝了酒，你快去开车。”一贯爱指示人的样子。  
Benetran假装没听出他哑掉的声音。  
所有祝愿都是美好的，因为人们一生都在热烈的盼望。期待某人，期待一天。如果梦想成真，幸福于此刻降临，如果他们始终没有到来。  
“那我就去让它实现。”

“全世界都在和我作对，不让我和他在一起。”  
“踢球！在一起踢球！”经纪人Pascual突然打断了采访，莫名其妙地对回答内容画蛇添足起来，室温不高，他手里却捏着张擦汗的纸巾时不时按压冒汗的额头鼻尖，看起来完全没在担心自家球星的补妆问题，一心只想给自己减压。  
迪巴拉对记者笑得像个阳光男孩小甜心：“是呀，梅西是我的偶像。我很期待和他一块儿训练和比赛。从足球方面来讲我好爱他。”  
提心吊胆的Pascual完全知道他在发什么疯，国家队征召了两回都没见到Leo，Pascual发誓半夜起来倒水都能听见某只狼崽子磨牙挠墙摔的声音。  
事不过三。这次Paulo把都灵主教座堂里的蜡烛全点上了才回家准备收拾行李。  
还是受到了小小的阻挠。“你为什么要带黑胶带去？！Felix说不行就把Leo绑住是在开玩笑！！！”Pascual还发誓就算开双份工资他也不想干了。

5月的Ezeiza已经冷的要穿外套，登机前收到了分房名单的迪巴拉无限心酸地下了飞机手指飞快挥动在用消息轰炸每个能听懂他在说什么的人：“他让我去跟帕雷德斯住？？”  
Felix：“D10S不可能干预这个。Leo可好了。”  
Pascual：“如果他可以，你大概收不到这份征召。”  
Joya：“胡说！他夸我了呢！剪报Benetran贴在冰箱上你都不看！他说我前途无量！我是国家队的一员！”  
Benetran：“这什么群？谁拉我的？你们在说什么？迪比你能给我要个梅西的签名吗？”  
Paulo气愤地把手机扔回包里拉拉帽子大步往训练基地里走，看到镜头习惯性笑出洁白整齐的牙齿，图一发ig起码又涨了几千粉。  
天不怕地不怕，端端是要去抢回心上人的男孩子。

男孩子第二天一早就顶着黑眼圈萎靡不振。Leo就在隔壁，昨晚这个念头着魔一样纠缠着他，他直挺挺躺在床上。即便后半夜帕雷德斯开始踢被子的时候Paulo依然听着空调风口的声音手脚冰凉。好容易进入浅眠，半梦半醒间仿佛教练说征召错人了，要他回去，又仿佛是Leo亲自站在面前要他走。  
是长满胡子，他不熟悉的那个形象，威严又英俊，梦里Leo没有笑起来，非常陌生，皱着眉。噩梦混杂起来，恍惚间又是刚到拉玛西亚时他常做的那个梦，跑步测试，Leo站在终点，只是跑到筋疲力尽依然无法到达。  
做梦太累，闹钟一响Paulo就醒了。躺在训练中心洁白绵软属于国家队成员的床上，才想起来，这已经是他一个人睡的第五年。很快，他失去Leo的时间就要超过他们所共同拥有过的。他坐起来盯着相邻房间的那堵墙，能把它盯穿一样。  
午餐桌上洛赛尔索和科雷亚挨个坐在他两边，年轻队员们统统混在一块儿，谈论电子游戏， Paulo心不在焉的时刻注意着餐厅尽头的电梯，Leo还没下来。因为还在进行伤后恢复，他不会加入训练，但他还是来了。  
电梯没动静，餐厅的门倒是被拉开了，帕文一只手抱着球走进来，眼睛闪闪发亮，棕色皮肤都遮掩不住的兴奋脸红，歪着脑袋在对队长说些什么，梅西在他身边，温柔地对他点点头，顺手把签字笔放回口袋。迪巴拉难得痛恨自己视力太好，能看清球上的签名。   
一个签名球他就能骗走世上所有男孩子的心吧。

一个经历过世界末日的国家是什么样子，压迫、掠夺、遗弃；洪水、灾荒、战火，爱国主义和卖国主义对统治阶级的区别只在于何者更为有利可图，民众无力生产面包，也无力购买面包。外债、恶性通货膨胀、能源危机、失业，梅西是在那个时候出生的。可是世界末日里有足球，有甜得发齁的蛋糕，有外祖母给他当啦啦队，所以世界末日的另一个名字是乐土。

18岁他就家喻户晓，全街区的小孩抱着街口小卖部的便宜汽水和巧克力守在破旧的还插着天线的电视目不转睛。孤儿院什么也没有，但迪巴拉不在乎，他在一无所有中成长，格外沉默格外忍耐，只要能抓住机会翻墙偷跑出去看十几分钟比赛他愿意付出关禁闭的代价。修建之初院墙是粉色，然后日复一日黯淡坍塌下来，灰一块黑一块，墙缝里的小草都仿佛缺少养分而干枯泛黄，幼小瘦弱的迪巴拉想翻出去不是件容易的事，大一点的男孩们也不乐意带上他。不过为了那个给他们带回了世青赛金牌的巴萨天才和罗纳尔迪尼奥，他还是在最低处的墙头找到了自己的路线，翻过墙来不及揉揉从高处跳下震得发酸的膝盖，气都顾不上喘，他已经要错过比赛了。

“梅西就是我那一代孩子们的英雄梦想。我做梦都想跟他一块儿踢球。”没吃早饭的意甲新星在艾泽萨对《法国足球》侃侃而谈，连那么点没睡好的黑眼圈都让他看起来更加青春迷人，翡冷翠似的眼睛熠熠生辉，璀璨不可直视，却又让人忍不住地想要靠近细细欣赏。摄影师一阵猛拍，用法语轻声说，他的眼睛里有饥饿感。

可此时此刻迪巴拉的确很饿。帕文进门之后他就一直在撕手里的面包，更加年轻的博卡前锋小尾巴似的对Leo亦步亦趋，靠在他身边坐下也受宠若惊，把签名球小心放在一边，看起来恨不得帮梅西剥鸡蛋再喂他吃。一切在迪巴拉眼睛里逐帧播放。交叠的半个身位，拉椅子时触碰的手肘。

“迪比，起床！“Leo冲进房间的同时已经单手脱掉了做饭时披的小矮人外套，他只会煎蛋，可是Paulo每天都要吃。小狼崽迷迷糊糊的裹紧被子蚕茧一样，脸颊被床单压出了红印子，头发支棱着，拱了两下伸手要Leo亲亲才肯起来。如愿被亲了额头又钻进Leo颈窝里蹭来蹭去的撒娇，用鼻尖去一下一下顶他的锁骨，想咬，

迪巴拉放下手里的面包，看着另一桌梅西伸手越过堆得满满的牛角包、水煮蛋、蔓越莓和草莓果酱还有巧克力，给自己倒了点牛奶，小声和马斯切拉诺交谈起来，他在心里刻画了一百万次的侧脸，柔软的棕发被染成了白金，被发型师吹得很精神，脸颊上的细密胡茬遮得酒窝若隐若现，从这个角度能看到一点淡粉色的唇角。

刚出炉的酥软意大利白面包香气里，迪巴拉吞咽了一下，他是真的很饿。凝视过于专注以致于坐在梅西身边的帕文有些茫然的回过头来，迪巴拉被养的很好，很有礼貌，所以他对帕文笑了起来，还挥挥手。坐在梅西另一侧的马斯切拉诺注意到了这点小互动，他看了一眼过于俊美野气的阿根廷新任21号，面无表情地。而梅西，梅西专注地喝完了他的牛奶，就独自去了健身房，他的左膝韧带还在恢复期。

梅西不喜欢被队友在背后讨论私生活，谁也不会喜欢。可是他家有个小朋友惹出过乱子马斯切拉诺确实有过耳闻，尽管在巴萨，在国家队，他们总是待在一块儿，但里奥从不会主动提起。事实上马斯切拉诺快忘了这件事，如果不是号称从不失眠的里奥昨晚一直亮着床头灯，如果不是餐桌上的男孩子过于显眼好认，马斯切拉诺根本不会想起那个只见过一次还差点把门甩上他鼻子的男孩。即便如此，他也只回头看了一眼，随后还和起身离桌的梅西招呼了一声。绝对忠诚的友谊让他保持了高贵的沉默，心却沉了一点。

接受完采访的迪巴拉打算去更衣室换上球衣，参加下半程训练，老式的国家队基地和欧洲的新建训练场相比有些陈旧落伍，刚打扫过的走廊有淡淡的消毒水味。穿过木质拱门他心不在焉地想着不知道能不能去健身房偷看一眼。

然后他就见到梅西了，猝不及防地，坐在大巴车顶遥不可及的梅西，比赛里天神降临的梅西，隔着千山万水一块块屏幕里被无数人所爱的梅西，也是带他回家的梅西，独自坐在更衣室里，低头看着手里的阿迪球鞋。一只崭新的球鞋，并不需要任何擦洗和护理，躺在白皙秀气的手掌里，泛红的指尖抚过鞋侧，缓慢又轻柔，这么一点迟缓的温柔和场上电光火石惊心动魄仿佛不该属于同一个人。

他从来就不会养小孩子，会把他们宠坏。侄子侄女也好，来要签名的小朋友也好，似乎他天生就擅长付出。而有一个被宠得格外坏，看起来是这样的。更糟糕的是，他现在已经长大了。

鞋是给新签下的代言人设计的蓝白定制款，柔软指尖底下清晰的手写印刷体，写着保罗-迪巴拉。

要记住失去是为了重新得到。

可对Leo来说失去就是失去。好像他失去的还不够多一样。凌晨三点呼吸相闻的朦胧拥抱，冰淇淋桶唤醒夏日午后的小觉，宇宙满是甜言蜜语，漂亮小狼触手可及。Leo经常不明白他们为什么会输掉一场比赛，有时候他觉得是自己的错，他宁愿是自己的错。那时候Paulo会握住他的手。熨帖的暖流让Leo僵麻的手心恢复柔软。

世上或许有人能幸运到失而复得，对Leo来说始终只有时过境迁。他想起瓜迪奥拉送他的书，《学会失败》。这书失踪了很久，直到Leo终于整理了Dybi的旧衣服堆。

他最终学会了，但他必须回到国家队去接受更多。

梅西把手里握着的球鞋放了回去，手心潮热。在都灵的时候Leo决定让一切过去，Pascual从那天起失去了一份工作，而Paulo对此一无所知。

国家队的安保人员是这时候找来更衣室的。梅西记得他们每一个人的名字，少年时豪尔赫教过处境艰难的他们，队伍里每个人的认同都很重要，父亲自己就做得很好，在俱乐部赢得了支持。而对梅西，这不是筹码或炫耀，他给予不是为了得到什么，这成了一种不安下的习惯，发自天性的体贴，和认知的理所应当所混合而成的才能。

身材高大皮肤黝黑的安保队长带头站在梅西面前，有些局促，但更多的是愤怒。他们没有说过话，安保团队是外聘的，所以他们甚至从没能挤进每次上百件要签球衣的关系户名单中。梅西心里啊了一声。他站起来向对方伸出手，对方已经迫切地开口了：“Leo你好，我们没有办法，只能来找你了。”

事情结束的很利落。10分钟后他们就带着梅西的支票和保证离开了更衣室。

“我们已经6个月没领过工资了。”

“Leo，我们也有家人要养活。”

“没有人愿意跟我们坐下来谈。”

……

迪巴拉靠在墙背面，一句句的听。他离开的时候一切还没有这么艰难。也许有，所以Leo有时候会在梦里放心大胆咬牙切齿的磨牙或爆粗。但他在家呢。他在意的一切都被他好好保护着。他会精疲力竭，但同时拥有稳固愉悦的内核，能带给所有人快乐。似乎因为他格外温柔耐痛，伤害便可以理所当然接踵而至。那些黑暗的夏天里只是比赛录像和报纸标题就可以逼疯迪巴拉。梅西的团队里没有人还会回他的电话或者邮件，甚至梅西自己也换掉了号码。他和所有球迷一样知道的只是梅西在度假，梅西退出了国家队，然后他又回来了。疯掉的小男孩在推特上每天要回复100条黑评，迪巴拉想过自己会后悔，但在最差的想象里不过是梅西喜欢了别人。他真的一点也没做好准备，要去看着Leo流尽最后一滴血和眼泪，一次又一次被钉上十字架，甚至到最后他自己都心甘情愿。第一次他没有回去，之后他再也回不去了。

我现在要去干什么呢，去道歉，撒娇，耍赖，必要时哭泣来增加胜算，去告诉Leo对不起我爱他，我长久地，经年累月地丢下他一个人，伤透他的心是因为我爱着自己国家队的队长并渴望拥有他吗？我开始挣钱了可以去帮他分摊给安保垫付的工资吗？去请求他原谅并祈求，或要求他也爱我吗？

阿根廷对乌拉圭的比赛， 尤文前锋迪巴拉职业生涯首次代表阿根廷队首发登场。

他踢得很积极，尝试着给梅西传球，跑位帮他扯开空间，他们完成了一个撞墙式配合，他甚至差点挑射破门，还射中一次门柱，梅西打入了致胜的一球，他不是第一个冲上去拥抱梅西的人，一切都很圆满。直到上半场结束前的一次拼抢。裁判吹了哨，准备掏出给迪巴拉的第二张黄牌。梅西站在他后面，却跑得比他快，张开双手挡在他前面追着裁判抗议。红牌还没掏出来迪巴拉已经感受到泪腺泛酸，太糟了，我们要少踢一个人，又是我丢下他。裁判终于举起黄牌时他无力的弯下腰去扶住膝盖，控制自己不要抽筋，然后他掀起球衣挡住了脸，梅西看起来气坏了，回头揉了一把他的后脑勺，迪巴拉用尽全身力气让自己不要嚎啕出来。他慢慢向场边走去，队友们跑来安慰他，在他耳边说了什么，但身体里积蓄过久的泪水猛烈爆发出来，所以他听不清楚。

队友们用爱和拥抱迎接他，但他哭得太厉害不得不自己坐着冷静一会儿。上半场结束了，场上的球员回到了通道里，梅西还追着裁判，难得的大声：“那不是一张黄牌！”裁判似乎想终止这场长达3分钟的争辩，但梅西不依不饶一路追着去了，迪玛利亚去拦他，而马斯切拉诺来到迪巴拉面前，蹲下来，手搭在膝盖上，他说：“你知道，莱奥的首秀发生过同样的事。看看现在的他。”迪巴拉暂时说不出话来，但他点了点头。

梅西终于回来了，他走向迪巴拉，男孩子长睫毛上挂着晶莹的泪珠，整张脸都哭得涨红，眼皮已经擦得有点肿了，梅西弯下腰说：“保持冷静Paulo，你知道这些事是会发生的。这不是你的错，是裁判的错。”

Leo流了好多汗，白金色的头发都要闪着圣光了，队服贴在身上，腰细的一只手就能抱住，迪巴拉不合时宜或者说无时无刻不能停止的想到，用力的话他会好听的闷哼出声同时眼角弯出诱人纹理吗？

不想让他再看到自己哭，但同样舍不得停止和梅西的对视。如果他再不做点什么Leo又要走开了，他还有下半场10对11要去踢，要去引领阿根廷的胜利。这几天下过一万次决心不要打扰Leo的Paulo做不到，他往前一扑伸手抱了上去，指尖冰凉但臂弯炙热，带着还没哭完的沙哑嗓音，他喊：“Leo。”

一个转瞬即逝的单向拥抱而已。梅西也许颤抖了一下，但是一切发生的太快。迪巴拉一直到飞回意大利都焚心以欲火拖着行李箱对来迎接他的朋友们上演失魂落魄。

国家队住宿两人一间，帕雷德斯无奈习惯了被拥抱解开封印的迪巴拉洗澡时间长的设定。算得上简陋的小小淋浴间里热水开到最大，闭着眼睛回忆Leo的鲜活温热，柔软手指，软糯嗓音，水流贴着身体带走他的呓语和亵渎，那些念头足以让他受到教廷的审判，然而意识到这点只会让他更快攀抵高峰。

裹着毛巾出来贤者时间晕晕乎乎变变态态的迪巴拉拿着手机人模人样的跟队友讨论起该剪个什么新发型：“我想染个银色。”帕雷德斯躺在床上翻手机想象了一下噗嗤笑了出来：“好小伙！过来帮我看看这个纹身图案，我想给女朋友一个惊喜。”

迪巴拉同时把这句话发在了群里。

Felix：“噫！”

Pascual：“工作中勿扰。”

Benetran：“啊？银色？银色不错啊。梅西和阿圭罗最近都染了。”

迪巴拉：……

Benetran：“给我带梅西签名了吗？”

迪巴拉：“不会有了，你死心吧。”

赢了比赛兴奋的男孩子们在房间里乱窜，湿着头发大声吆喝着要一起打牌，新入队的小朋友们大着胆子要去撺掇队长，塔格利亚菲科拍着胸脯保证：“没问题的，梅西好的不可思议。”迪巴拉：哼。

不管怎么说大家伙儿决定去试试，刚到门口就见阿圭罗拿着手机走出来顺手带上了门：“Leo在签球衣呢，我先来和你们打。”迪巴拉一下敏锐起来：“是给工作人员签的吗？”阿圭罗笑着随口说：“对啊，给安保，还有飞行员什么的，好几十件，说他们还没收到过呢。”奥塔门迪接口：“都想要梅西的球衣，出去签名的时候我都签过好多回10号。”零零碎碎的附和声，大家笑着走进另一间房。迪巴拉不想打牌了，也没心情染头发，他就想转身冲进那个房间抱住Leo咬到他哭出来，他闭上眼睛心里反复默念：这里是国家队基地，是国家队。然后重新睁开眼睛去围观牌局。

伤透心嗷嗷乱叫的Benetran最终还是大度的跟Pascual一起去机场接了没心没肺的朋友，却没想到对方没心没肺的层次再次提升了，丢下行李说假期还有一天就掉头又进了机场，Benetran同情地看着Pascual仿佛快要脑溢血的脸。

专心进行一份工作的Pascual已经不再给梅西发送照片和视频。梅西坐在家里反复点开旧相册又心烦意乱的滑掉界面，混蛋小崽子变声的时候成天大笑大闹的变得彻底，哭哑了倒还听得出少年时的影子，而且又瘦了。想到那句Leo梅西也不知道自己是心疼多一些还是整个儿就气急败坏。反正当时一股脑儿气也只能往裁判去了。被保护好的梅西看起来温和，而当他真正被冒犯到时反击起来也很情绪化。迪巴拉进B队前，团队劝他放弃领养关系的时候提过，等迪巴拉进了一队梅西要多控制情绪，翻译一下就是别被护崽之心冲昏头脑，让个根本不需要护着的没良心野狼崽子成了圣人路上的绊脚石球霸道上的助推器。梅西当时还替他委屈上了，倔得不行，自家孩子我不护着谁护，结果人自己个儿猫皮一扔大尾巴狼溜了。没人知道梅西心里到底怎么想的。去B队交违约金拒绝父亲代去也不让任何人陪着，仿佛连小混蛋闯下的烂摊子都只有他能收，旁人不得经手。

29岁的里奥梅西成熟理智，不会沉湎于回忆，该去锻炼了，而whatsapp响了，叮的一声提示他收到一张新图片。

22岁的迪巴拉手里握着平底锅，漂亮小男孩五官长开了舒展的棱角分明英俊过分地站在意大利的晨光里对他微笑，厨房井井有条，木制案板上放着刚泡好的马黛茶，身后大窗台上摆着大盆绿植。梅西没少看他乱成一团的公寓，这张图居功至伟的可能是家政吧。梅西同时看到了发信人，在他的通讯录里，没有写名字，是一个宝石emoji。

瞬间梅西把手机捏紧了拇指出汗都弄湿了屏幕，野狼崽子仿佛突然长了胆子，还敢接着发第二条语音消息来，梅西把手机扣在桌面上深呼吸稳一稳心跳频率，提醒自己该去健身了，他向健身房走了两步，门铃响了，不是外围的大门，而是房子正门。

这很奇怪，今天没有任何预约，团队贴心的在特殊的国家队比赛日后给他留了一天休息，也许是父亲的安排。今天没有摄像师，没有社交软件管理，没有财务文件，没有合同条款，也没有报纸采访。除了团队和家人还有谁能直接通过安保进入他的大门呢？

梅西想给警卫打个电话，他回头去拿手机，然后僵住了。心跳一下到达上限每条神经都绷紧，梅西吞咽了一下同时觉得口渴想吐。门外的访客似乎很有耐心还没按第二下门铃，但手机又叮的响了一声，梅西飞快点开屏幕，一只手擦擦衣角，平稳的点开消息同时向门口走去。

“Hey，Leo。”

“我带了钥匙但是…”

梅西听着跑了起来，撞到桌角带翻了小咖啡桌，一路冲到门厅拧开门把手。

院子里有玫瑰、铃兰、石榴花。有的在花期，开出一片沾衣欲湿的娇嫩，香气袭人。

屋檐下的台阶上，迪巴拉靠着廊柱坐在巴塞罗那明亮清澈的阳光里。

他们一天前才从艾泽萨分开，布宜诺斯艾利斯到都灵要飞一夜，从都灵飞到巴塞两个小时。迪巴拉在机场等转机等了一百八十分钟，最后迟到了五年。然而门开了，仿佛他任何一天训练回家，他已经比Leo高半个头了，看得见对方软茸茸的发旋。

此刻Paulo非常非常感谢Leo是个不太擅长抢话的人，让他能先说完最重要的话：“Leo，我爱你。这个我猜你早就知道了”，大男孩紧张的舔舔嘴唇，顿了顿，“我没有任何办法弥补做错的事情，但我想第一步是来见你。事实上，事实上我必须来。”腹稿打好推翻了一千遍，还是被Leo抿紧的苍白唇瓣和纠结的眉心惊散了，字不成句溃不成军。Leo，Leo可以温温柔柔对帕文，对所有新队员微笑，那点对年轻队员的照顾到迪巴拉身上成了破碎虚幻的影子。那是他挚爱过的，捧在手心的宝石，像珍珠一样护在心口却被漂亮棱角锋利地刺穿心脏。

“我……我在都灵见到Leo了，”Paulo的声音发颤语无伦次，却又害怕话音落下的沉默，他努力为自己找一个立足点，“我没追上那辆车，我只想着要去国家队……Leo，Leo就知道我不是小孩子了。”

他想过一切会很难，但在国家队他控制住自己了，原来那只是因为Leo没有用这样专注沉默的目光看着他。皮肤开始发烧，像突发了疟疾似的，他能感到喉咙里的颤抖像水波一样向全身扩散：“可是我错了，我每次都选错，我明明只想和Leo在一起。”

他不是不知道走后团队会有多乐意把他甩开，尽管双方短暂地有过共同目标，毫无疑问这个家里除了Leo每个人都希望他离开，永远地。可是Leo爱他，他利用了这份爱，去贪婪地博取更多。

在他各种下流幻想里出没，柔软白皙带着任人宰割意味的手指指尖泛红， Leo用温热的左手扶住了他瘦削的脸颊，脸侧细小的绒毛都仿佛被通了电，酥麻直达脊柱深处：“Joya，我以为你不会对我说谎的。”Paulo大大地抖了一下，Leo眉头皱的更认真了：“连你都知道那样下去不行，可我却什么也没有做。”他凑近了，手心轻轻摩挲过曾经圆乎乎却很容易瘦下去的脸颊，接近鼻尖贴着鼻尖：“我说过了，不是你的错。”温柔的呼吸间Leo轻轻蹭了一下，小猫辨认气味似的。没错，是我养大的。

可以吃。

Leo过掉了Paulo永远讲不完说不清的歉疚犹疑，跟球场上一样干净利落，即使你知道会被过，但也猜不到的迅捷。他甚至顽皮地踮了一下脚才亲上了Paulo的嘴角，凶猛狼崽在没出息的呜咽出来之前狠狠堵住了Leo的嘴唇，Leo是甜的，对爱的人他永远是甜的。

吻过肋骨上的名字，咬住小腿的纹身，Leo很快明白他明显对饥肠辘辘情绪失控的狼崽子准备不足，可这是他自找的。被掐住凹陷的腰窝握紧细腰一下一下往最深处撞的时候好面子如Leo也忍不住连哭带喘。而这只是个开始，Leo很快会发现自己跑出门全完全野了的狼崽想一一尝试的到底有多脏。

而此刻从客厅到房间到浴室再回到床上，已近日落，Leo还勉强支撑着没有失去意识，有一下没一下的哄着比刚回家那会儿还没安全感做梦一样的Paulo，两只小动物一样抱在一起。

Paulo在做梦，梦里他没有遇见Leo。或者说，Leo没有遇见他，他只是平凡的长大，成为服务生、职员、医生、健身教练、快递员、球员或者youtuber。而Leo始终在踢球，他看过Leo的比赛，也许去过现场，也许经过同一条街，也许去追过星等一个签名，也许他真和Leo一起踢过球。但毫无疑问，从见到Leo那刻起，他的心就开始雀跃，为点亮平凡人生的奇妙魔法，尽自己所能向他冲刺。也许这真的发生过，他迷迷糊糊抱紧了Leo，我真的跑了这么久，才让Leo遇见我。

更深的困意袭来，再次失去意识前，Paulo感到一个熟悉入骨的吻落在他额上，是Leo的声音，Paulo满意地抱紧了，想把头往对方怀里蹭，却只搁进了颈窝。

“晚安，Joya。爱你。”

水暖管道，中央空调还有微小电器运作的轻微声响，院子里植物缓慢扎根拔节，花心凝出露水等待清晨第一道阳光，偶尔有鸟落在屋顶窗台，小猫跑过院墙带起一缕风，还有两个人的频率相近的呼吸声。一切如旧，焕然一新。

醒来Leo还是他的。Paulo已经迫不及待要让明天到来了。

（中完）


End file.
